Every Story Is A Love Story
by kt2785
Summary: Jack and Kate are together. Sawyer loves Kate, and just wants her to be happy. Is there still something between Sawyer and Kate?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story about the Sawyer/Kate/Jack triangle. It's actually a little different from what I usually write. I decided to do a Jate fic, but there's still some skate flirtation goin' on. Kate is with Jack, but is there still something between her and Sawyer.**

Sawyer watched from his tent as Kate and Jack walked down the beach hand in hand. She finally had what she wanted; she had Jack.

"I'm glad everything is back to the way it was," Jack stated. Kate nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm glad we're finally back on track with each other too. I mean, we're finally back to being friends."

"Friends?" Jack asked. He pulled her closer and kissed her on the cheek.

"You know what I mean," she smiled.

"Yeah, I do," Jack assured her. "Now...I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get us some water."

"I'll come with you," she said.

"No. I think a certain southern jerk wants to talk to you," he glanced over to where Sawyer was walking toward them. Kate nodded and watched Jack leave.

**Flashback**

_Kate entered Sawyer's tent and kissed him on the lips._

_"What are you doin' here Freckles?" Sawyer scoffed. Kate shook her head slightly and then went to kiss him again._

_"I could have sworn that you were with the doc now. Ya know. He finally gave you that kiss you've been wanting. Saw the whole thing," he replied. "Now granted it wasn't one of those knee buckling kisses that I tend to give you but still...he kissed you. Did he not?"_

_"Yeah," she whispered. "But I don't want to lose this."_

_"Well lemme tell ya somethin' Freckles...I hate to break it to you but you can't have us both...and somethin' tells me that the doc feels the same way," Sawyer pushed her further away from him. "Now go. Just, go, before I change my mind."_

_"I-" Kate began._

_"Dammit leave!" Sawyer yelled. Kate looked startled, but she felt a slight bit of remorse and upset in his voice. She stood up to leave. "Hey Freckles...don't worry, we'll stay friends. I mean what choice will we have, we can't exactly avoid each other seeing as our tents are only 5 tents apart."_

_He smirked at her and picked up the book he had been reading. She gave him a week smile back and quickly left the tent._

**Flashback End**

"Ya know I was serious," Sawyer said.

"About what?" Kate asked.

"We're gonna stay friends. Ya know. We can still hang out. As long as the doc doesn't mind," he added.

"Believe me. No one can tell me what to do," Kate informed him.

"Ain't that the truth," he agreed. "You've always called the shots Freckles."

Kate nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"So what do you say? You wanna hang out later?" he questioned.

"Depends on what you wanna do," she answered.

"Well a couple weeks ago I would have suggested somethin' that would make you blush and smack me, and then comply later...but now I don't think that would work," he murmured stepping closer to her.

"I dunno...if you ask real nicely-" Kate teased back.

"And how would Jack-o feel about that?" he leaned forward.

"How would I feel about what?" Jack interrupted handing Kate a bottle of water.

"Oh Sawyer's just bein' Sawyer," Kate responded.

"Yeah. So how 'bout it Kate? You gonna be around later?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah I should be...I don't think that I'm gonna be going anywhere unless Jack is hiding something else like a boat he's been building to get us off the island or something," Kate said.

"Ooh are you gonna let her treat you like that?" Sawyer turned to Jack.

"See Sawyer you can stand there and flirt with her all you want, but in the end...you know I'll always win. That's why the only thing you'll ever beat me at is the great game of ping pong," Jack said.

"Wow...you've really become confident there doc," Sawyer announced.

"Well since I've got the girl-" Jack didn't finish his thought, just placed an arm around Kate's shoulder.

"Well, just so we have a few things straight. You may have her now, but I had her first," Sawyer sneered.

"Guys!" Kate exclaimed. "You do realize that I'm standing right here?"

"I'm sorry. You're not some trophy Kate. I'm just proud to be with you that's all," Jack apologized.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too Freckles...sometimes the truth hurts...Even if it hurt the wrong person," he sighed. "I dunno...maybe I'll see ya around."

"What a bastard," Jack sighed.

"Ya know you didn't really help matters," Kate stated. "I mean yeah, he's a jerk, but just then so were you."

"I said I'm sorry," Jack uttered.

"I know. It's fine," Kate reassured him.

"Are you gonna go hang out with him later?" Jack asked.

"I dunno...maybe," Kate stated. Jack nodded, but didn't say anything else.

2 hours later.

"Kate?" a young blonde woman approached her.

"Hi," Kate greeted her.

"Do you remember me?" she asked.

"Laura right?" Kate thought aloud.

"Lauren...closer than Sawyer got though. He called me blonde chick with the skinny arms," Lauren laughed. "Anyway he and my boyfriend Jake are playing poker. He asked me to come ask you to play."

Kate stood up and brushed the sand off of her pants. "Count me in," she replied with a nod.

Lauren and Kate made their way up to Sawyer's tent. There were no supplies around to bet with.

"So are we betting on friendly terms?" Kate asked.

"About as friendly as you can get sugarpop," Sawyer answered happily.

Kate sat next to Sawyer.

"So we playin' teams?" Jake asked.

"Yeah how bout you and me against the girls. Ya know battle of the sexes?" Sawyer said.

"No, I'm gonna be on the same team as Jake...you have to let us be on a team," Lauren begged.

"Alright fine," Sawyer agreed.

"So you agreed to play poker without getting something out of it?" Kate asked Sawyer.

"Oh you'll see," Sawyer replied.

"You're not gonna tell her?" Jake asked.

"Now what would be the fun in that?" Sawyer responded. Kate glanced at Sawyer and saw his smile turn in to the slightest smirk.

"This is strip poker isn't it?" Kate realized.

"You still in?" Sawyer raised his eyebrows at her. Kate rolled her eyes.

"You're not gonna lose on purpose are you?" she asked.

"Well as much as I would like to show the entire beach everything I have to offer...I just don't think they're ready for it," Sawyer informed her.

"I'm not ready for it and I've se-" Kate stopped herself and turned a deep shade of pink.

"I love it when you blush Freckles, it makes those freckles show up so much more," Sawyer stared at the freckles on her nose and cheeks.

"Are we gonna play some poker or are you two gonna have another round of verbal sex?" Jake asked. Sawyer delt the cards and the game began.

After a few rounds each person had taken off some article of clothing. Sawyer sat with his shirt draped over Kate's legs. She had taken her pants off but claimed her legs were cold so they all agreed she could use Sawyer's shirt to cover them slightly. The other team was more naked. Jake was in his boxers and Lauren was in her bra and underwear.

Even though it was slightly awkward they all were having a great time.

"So where did Jack go?" Sawyer asked as he delt the cards for the 4th time.

"When I told him that I was playing poker with you he decided to go to the caves with Sayid. They're getting water and some of the supplies that were left there," Kate replied.

Kate and Sawyer lost that round forcing Kate to take her shirt off. She began to blush immediately but relaxed somewhat when Sawyer took his pants off and threw them in her direction.

"What's that?" Sawyer reached up and touched a small hickey on the top of Kate's breast. "Jack's a little rough."

"Shut up," Kate's pink cheeks had turned darker. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"You can't play poker with your arms crossed," Sawyer informed her. She grabbed the cards off the table and let out a deep sigh.

"I don't even know why the hell I agreed to play this stupid game with you," Kate said mostly to herself, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Because you couldn't help yourself," he declared.

"Ok so poker," Lauren was getting anxious.

The next round was won by Sawyer and Kate forcing Lauren to remove her bra and Jake to remove his boxers. Much to everyone's surprise and laughter he was wearing a second pair of underwear. The second pair were breifs.

"Hey when I found out we were playing strip poker I couldn't take any chances," he laughed.

The next round was very close. It was down to one card on each team. Kate and Sawyer lost. Kate stood up and took her pants and shirt with her.

"I quit," she said.

"Aww," Sawyer mocked her. "You can't quit. Rules are in stip poker no one can quit just because of an article of clothing. In fact we have to keep playing until one team is completely naked."

"I don't want to play any more," Kate spat back. "I just...I'm done."

"How long till dear old Jack comes back?" Sawyer asked.

"I don't know."

"Come on Kate. Just one more round. In one round if we win...those two get naked," Sawyer said. Kate sighed and sat back down. She unhooked her bra with one hand and picked up Sawyer's shirt to hold over her body. Sawyer rolled his eyes and removed the boots that were on his feet.

"Oh you were wearing shoes!" Jake exclaimed. "Why the hell didn't I think of that?"

"I dunno," Sawyer smirked.

The next round went to Kate and Sawyer forcing the other couple to get naked. Kate stood up and took her clothes back to her tent. As she sat inside re-dressing Sawyer entered.

"I didn't hear a knock," she replied as he inched toward her.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" he asked.

"No I guess not," she said. "But that thing about Jack being too rough..."

"What about it? Come on you know it was just a joke," he said.

"Yeah well, it wasn't from him," she responded, her cheeks going back to the red hue. "How many days has it been? Do you even remember?"

"Of course I remember Kate," Sawyer told her. "I remember down to the hour that you snuck out of my tent."

"It's only been a week Sawyer," she said.

"Damn how big was that a week ago?" he asked pointing to her breast again. Kate forced a laugh.

Jack entered the tent not noticing Sawyer at first. "Kate I-" he began. "Oh I'll leave you two alone...unless you don't want me to Kate."

"No it's fine, you don't have to leave. Actually Sawyer was just leaving. Right?" Kate asked.

"Yeah" Sawyer nodded. "Anyway, good game Kate. 'Night."

"'night," Kate replied nodding.

"Poker was good?" Jack asked giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"Yeah," she said.

**R & R please! It would make me so happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Don't worry I'm gonna try to make it balanced in the beginning between Jate and Skate.**

Kate walked down the beach close enough to the water to have the waves hit her feet. Charlie came toward her.

"Hey Charlie," Kate greeted him.

"Hey Kate," he retorted. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Kate asked surprised.

"I dunno. I guess you just really haven't been the same since you and Jack...ya know," Charlie answered.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about. Me and Jack are happy," Kate replied.

"Alright, well if you need to talk..." Charlie offered.

"Thanks Charlie," she said. She walked past him and kept walking up the beach.

"Hey Kate," Charlie called after her. "Just so you know, I think that Sawyer really misses hanging out with you."

Kate scoffed. "We hung out yesterday. Didn't you hear about that?" she asked.

"Oh yeah of course. Everyone heard about your little game of poker," Charlie answered. "Ya know you might want to talk to Jack about it before he hears it from someone else."

Kate nodded and immediately walked up to her tent. Jack wasn't there. She looked up and down the beach looking for him. She spotted him standing in the kitchen talking to Rose. She headed over and gently took his arm.

"Hey can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Actually I have to talk to you too. Do you mind if I go first?"

Kate shook her head.

"Ok, well I honestly don't care what you do with your time. You can be friends with whoever you want to, but if we're going to work then I need you to be honest with me," Jack began. "I love you Kate. And if you do something like play strip poker with Sawyer that's fine, but don't lie to me, and so that I can find out later from just about everyone else on the beach."

"I'm sorry," Kate replied. "I'm so sorry Jack. I just-there's no excuse. I should have never played. I just..."

"Kate it's alright. But if you still want Sawyer and you still want to be with him, don't waste your time with me," Jack told her.

"I'm not wasting my time," she sniffled. "I love you Jack."

He gave her a kiss on the lips and pulled her into a hug.

"I just don't want to lose you," he whispered. "Especially not to that ass."

"You're not going to lose me Jack," she replied.

"Ok," he kissed her forehead and pulled her back into the hug.

"Hey freckles," Sawyer approached them. "You wanna have another round of poker?"

"No," she quickly answered. "Just leave me alone."

"Oh," Sawyer began. "I thought that you wanted to stay friends."

"Well friends sometimes need to leave other friends alone," she said pushing past him. Jack glared at Sawyer.

"You don't have to be such a jerk," Jack informed him.

"I'm not being a jerk. I was just asking if she wanted to play a friendly game of poker," Sawyer defended himself.

"Stay away from her," Jack said.

"Well only if she wants me to. And something tells me that she doesn't want me to stay away," Sawyer replied.

"She just told you to leave her alone...so leave her alone," Jack sneered. Jack went after Kate who was now sitting on the sand with her head resting on her hand.

"Hey are you alright?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kate answered. "I just don't want to be here any more."

"What do you mean by that?" Jack quickly inquired.

"I mean I'm ready to be rescued. Even if that means I go to jail. I'm just so sick of this damn island," Kate said.

"We all are," Jack laughed. "It'll happen. I promise we won't be stuck on this island forever."

"How do you know Jack?" she asked. "What if we never get rescued?"

"Well it won't be so bad. We'll survive, but we won't have to worry about it. We'll be rescued." Jack assured her.

She smiled at him. He leaned forward to kiss her.

"Jack!" Claire came running over to him with Aaron in her arms. "He's really warm. Can you please look at him?"

"Of course," Jack nodded and followed Claire back to her tent. Kate sighed and stayed sitting where she was. Sawyer came up to where she was sitting and squatted in front of her.

"What do you want Sawyer?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"I came to tell you I'm sorry," Sawyer said.

"You never apologize. Are you sick?" she smiled slightly.

"I know, but this time I am," Sawyer replied. "I told you that I was going to let you and Jack be happy. I'm really going to try."

"Right," Kate said unbelieving.

"Well I said I'd try. Doesn't mean that I won't have a slip up every once in a while," he grinned widely.

Kate smirked back. Sawyer hesitated before reaching and tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. He pulled his hand away as if he was burned.

"Sorry," he quietly stated. Both he and Kate knew he wasn't all that sorry. Kate gently shoved him which made him topple over. He sat up and shoved at her pinning her to the ground.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Don't mess with me Austen," he said.

"Get off," she sighed sitting up.

Sawyer started to get up, but was pushed back to the ground by Jack who was seething. He punched Sawyer in the face and held him down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jack asked.

"Jack!" Kate exclaimed. "It's fine. We were just-"

Kate didn't finish her sentence.

"You were just what?" Jack asked. "Flirting? Fighting? Having a little foreplay? What the hell were you doing?

Sawyer shoved Jack off of him.

"Nothing. It was all me," Sawyer said. "I was just- I don't really think I need to explain myself to you. See ya around Freckles."

Sawyer wiped the blood from his lip and chuckled before stalking away to his tent.

"Are you alright Kate?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. He didn't mean anything by it. He just- I dunno. I shoved him over and then he shoved me. It was nothing. You didn't have to punch him in the face," Kate stated.

"Well why don't you go see if he needs you to kiss it and make it better," Jack scoffed standing up and walking away. Kate stood up to and went to Sawyer's tent. She opened the flap and stood over him with her arms crossed.

"Are you alright?" she quietly asked.

"Fine," Sawyer answered. "Are you sure you should be in here? Wouldn't want to make Jackass jealous."

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Now that I have..." Kate said.

"Yeah freckles I'm fine. Jack can't punch worth a damn," he told her holding a t-shirt up to his bloody lip.

"You're lip is bleeding," Kate informed him.

"Thanks captain obvious," He replied pulling the shirt away and touching his lip with his tongue. "I bleed easy."

Kate nodded and began to leave.

"Can you hand me that water bottle?" Sawyer asked pointing to a water bottle that was only a couple feet away from him. Kate rolled her eyes but bent down to hand him the water. When she handed him the bottle his fingers gripped on to hers they both let go of the bottle. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks," he whispered. She chuckled and stood back up quickly leaving the tent.

"See ya 'round Freckles," he quietly said laying down.

Kate walked toward her own tent and ducked inside. Jack was laying down with his eyes closed. Kate made her way toward him and laid down next to him. She cuddled against him and he placed a shaking hand around her.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Thinking," she replied.

"I'm sorry Kate. You didn't deserve what I said," Jack told her. "I'm gonna be jealous until he's out of your life. Which I guess will be never right?"

"Well it's gonna be kinda hard to avoid each other, but I think he'll be staying away from me," Kate said.

"I don't think that he will be able to stay away from you Kate," Jack informed her. "He'd be a fool to stay away from you on purpose."

He kissed her neck and pulled her closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so I thought of this late at night. It's about 2:00am where I am and I decided to write this down before I forgot. I kinda got into the mode. I hope you like it. And by the way to those of you who asked don't worry I'm gonna still work on my other story.**

Jack watched Kate as she slept next to him. Her eyes blinked open and she saw him staring at her. She smiled at him.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Did you sleep well?" Jack asked her. She closed her eyes, stretched and nodded.

"As well as anyone can sleep in the sand," she answered.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jack said. She nodded and began to sit up. "Do you love Sawyer?"

Kate looked down at him, somewhat suprised. "Why would you think that?" she asked.

"Well I don't know Kate, how 'bout the fact that you just can't seem to stay apart?" Jack replied.

"Well Jack it's not exactly easy to avoid him. I mean we all live on the beach," she told him.

"Yeah, but I don't see you constantly with Sayid or Charlie. I'm not accusing you of anything, but it seems like every time I'm not around, you are with him," Jack said.

"But you're not accusing me of anything?" Kate scofffed. "You just asked me if I was in love with the guy. How is that not accusing me of something."

"Kate I didn't mean-" Jack began. "I mean I know that you love me, but I just wanted to know if you love him too."

"Jack, Sawyer and I...we have this really intense relationship. I mean after all he and I went through together I'd be lying if I said I didn't care about him, because I do," Kate admitted. "But it's not the same way that I feel about you. I mean you just have to realize that we have this connection."

"And we don't?" Jack questioned.

"No," Kate simply responded. "I mean obviously we have a connection and we definitely have something, but it's not the same as with Sawyer. Sawyer understands me more than anyone ever has...so yeah I'm gonna still hang out with him. He just makes me feel really good."

"Why can't I be that for you? Will I ever be that for you?" Jack asked.

"I don't know Jack," Kate said. "I mean maybe someday you'll be able to understand the things I've done, but Sawyer understands them because he's been through the same things as me."

"So because you've both killed someone that automatically makes you best friends?" Jack inquired.

"Jack you're my best friend," Kate tried to assure him. "What I feel for you is completely separate from what I feel for Sawyer. You are who I want. Sawyer is just someone that I can talk to without feeling judged."

"So you think that I'm gonna judge you? Kate it's like I said...we all can be different people on this island. I mean look at Charlie, he went from drug addicted rock star, to sweet compassionate father figure for Aaron," Jack started. "It doesn't matter what you did."

"But see that's where you're wrong. I'm always going to remember what I did, and so will Sawyer. Maybe we can be different people around everyone else, but I'm always gonna remember the things I've done," Kate said. "I don't want to lose you for anything. I love you Jack, but I still really care about my friendship with Sawyer. I just really like how I feel around him."

"He treats everyone like crap Kate, how can that make you feel good?" Jack asked.

"First of all he doesn't treat me like crap. He may piss me off, but at least I can be myself around him," as soon as Kate finished her sentence she knew it was the wrong thing to say. "I mean-"

"No I get it," Jack said. "I do."

"You sure?" Kate asked. "I mean if it bothers you that much..."

"No," Jack shook his head. "I don't need one more reason for you to resent me."

"Jack I don't resent you," Kate replied. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Ok, well...I'm gonna get going. Me and Sayid are going with Naomi up the mountain to see if her phone will work. Sayid's been working on it," Jack said.

"Alright," Kate answered. "I'll see ya later then."

"Yeah, we'll probably be back tomorrow," he told her. She nodded and watched him leave.

She stood up and walked into the jungle. She heard rustling behind her so she reluctantly turned around, expecting it to be Sawyer. When she turned no one was there.

"Sawyer you can come out I know you're there," she called out. "Sawyer!"

There was no answer so she turned back around to keep walking. She heard rushing water. She knew exactly where she was. She sighed coming through the trees and seeing the waterfall that she and Sawyer had found a few months ago. She smiled as she remembered Sawyer coaxing her into the water.

"Gross," she whispered as she remembered seeing the two bodies on the bottom. She walked toward the edge of the rocks and slipped, but caught her balance. She gasped so hard that she had to take a second breath. She bent down to sit down. This time she did fall. She fell into the water and hit her head on the rock as she went. She was still concious, but very dizzy. She put her hand on the back of her head and began to kick to the surface. Suddenly she felt someone behind her help her swim to the surface. When her head broke the water she took a deep breath and sputtered the water out of her mouth. She grabbed on to the edge of the rock and tried to hoist her body out of the water, but she still felt dizzy.

"What the hell were you trying to do Freckles," the familiar voice said. He climbed out of the water and helped her out.

"My head," she whispered. She put her hand on the back of it. Her hair felt a little sticky. When she brought her hand back in front of her she saw blood. Her legs felt like jelly. She wobbled a little feeling her eyelids get a little heavy. Sawyer helped her sit down.

"Don't, you can't faint Freckles," Sawyer frantically told her. "It's ok. I mean you bumped it pretty good, but you're going to be ok." She held her hand to her head and closed her eyes.

"Don't!" Sawyer yelled.

"Sawyer," Kate moaned. "I'm not gonna faint I'm just closing my eyes."

"Hold on," Sawyer said. He reached over and picked up his shirt. "I wish I had some ice for ya, but no such luck on a tropical island."

He wadded up his shirt, dipped it into the water and put it against her head.

"Hold that," he quietly stated. "What are you doin' out here?"

"What about you? Were you following me?" she asked.

"You might be able to say that, but in my opinion it's a damn good thing I was because you could have drowned," he said. Kate knew that there was concern in his voice.

"I'm ok," she assured him.

"Yeah well at least you got the doc boyfriend to look at it. That's the one perk about having him living in your tent," Sawyer stated in a somewhat condecending manner.

"Too bad he's not around," she replied.

"What do you mean?" Sawyer asked.

"He went up the mountain earlier with Sayid and Naomi," she told him.

Sawyer nodded. "Well I know that he probably wants me to stay as far away from you as possible, but I really don't think you should be left alone till someone can look at your head. I mean you could have a concusion."

"Sawyer I'm fine," She began to stand up and immediately collapsed. Sawyer caught her.

"You're fine eh?" Sawyer replied. "Come on."

He picked her up and carried her back to the beach. On the way there without him noticing it Kate had passed out. Only when he placed her in her tent did he realize that she was out cold.

"Kate!" he exclaimed. "Don't do this. Please you gotta wake up. Kate! Freckles."

He patted her cheeks with his hands trying to wake her up. He picked up a water bottle and splashed water on her. Finally her eyes flickered open.

"Jeez!" Sawyer breathed. He put his hand up to his forehead and took a deep breath.

"I'm ok," Kate's words slurred.

"I wish we had cell phones on this damn island, then I could call for Jack to come back," Sawyer stated, mostly to himself. "Well whether you like it or not Kate I'm gonna stay with you tonight."

"Ok," Kate whispered. Sawyer couldn't believe his ears. He realized it was probably because she was too tired to argue.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get the shirt wet again," he replied into her ear. She nodded slightly. He didn't know if she even knew what was going on. When he returned she was still awake. He sat down next to her and placed the cold wet t-shirt on the back of her head. She manuvered herself to put her head in his lap. He didn't know how to react at first but then he just grinned to himself and put the t-shirt back on her head and stroked her hair with the other hand. Eventually he fell asleep himself. He was pretty uncomfortable sitting up and having nothing supporting his neck, but it was all worth it.

The next morning Sawyer woke up first. He gently moved Kate off of his legs and he rolled his head stretching out his neck. He massaged his neck with his hand and looked down at his feet. He rubbed his eyes with both hands and began to stand up. When he came out of the tent he saw Jack coming toward the tent. Jack balled his hands into fists and approached him.

"Whoa Jack, before you get all bent out of shape this isn't what it looks like," Sawyer whispered.

"Why are you whispering? Is your precious little angel sleeping?" Jack asked.

"Actually she's your angel if I recall, and yes she's sleeping. Yesterday she fell and hit her head. I stayed with her to make sure she was ok."

"Is she ok?" Jack immediately went into doctor mode.

"Yeah. Like I said, she bumped her head pretty good. It was bleeding. It's not anymore. She's gonna have a pretty good sized goose egg, but I think she'll be ok," Sawyer informed him.

"Sawyer, she could have a concusion or a skull fracture," Jack said going into the tent. Jack spotted the t-shirt that Sawyer had used. Before he checked Kate's head he picked the shirt up and looked at Sawyer.

"Is this what you used?" Jack asked.

"No it's only covered in blood because I didn't use it," Sawyer grunted.

"Did you put anything on the shirt before putting it on her head?" Jack questioned further.

"Yeah boiling water," Sawyer joked.

"I'm serious Sawyer. I know this is all a big joke to you," Jack said.

"Of course I don't think this is a joke or funny. I put cold water on it," Sawyer sighed.

"Was it from the ocean?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. What else was I supposed to use?" Sawyer asked.

"How about the drinking water that doesn't have salt in it?" he replied. "Salt could have gotten into the wound."

"Hey Jackass how about before you blame me for her getting salt into her head you actually check her head," Sawyer suggested. Jack carefully examined her head. He brushed the hair away from the wound. Sure enough Sawyer was right. There was a big bump that was a dark purple. It was almost a pretty color. There was a small gash on the bump, but surprisingly it already looked like it was healing.

Kate moaned and sat up grabbing her head.

"Hey, you're ok," Jack soothed into her ear.

"Sawyer?" she whispered.

"No it's Jack," Jack replied.

"Where's Sawyer?" she asked quietly. "You didn't kill him when you found him in here did you?"

"Naw Freckles," Sawyer answered. "He was just concerned about you."

"Thanks for taking care of me James," she said placing her arms around Jack.

"No problem," he responded. "I'm gonna let you get some rest. I'm sure I'll see ya later."

Sawyer left the tent and headed for his own.

Jack kissed Kate on the forehead.

"You need some asprin?" Jack asked. Kate nodded slightly. "Good thing you live with the doctor."

Kate smiled. "That's what Sawyer said yesterday," she said.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you," he told her.

"S'alright. Sawyer took good care of me," she smiled again.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Well I was by the waterfall that Sawyer and I found and I slipped in, bumped my head on the way down," Kate replied.

"What waterfall that you and Sawyer found?" Jack inquired.

"Come on Jack, what's with the third degree?" Kate answered. "It was just a waterfall. Sawyer and I found it a while ago. We went swimming in it, but then we found two dead bodies under the water and I never went back. I dunno about Sawyer, but I'm guessing not."

"If it's _just_ a waterfall why did you go there?" Jack asked.

"Jack, seriously...you're really going to have to learn how to trust me," Kate said. "I went for a walk and I found it again. I wasn't even looking for it. I was standing on the rocks by the edge of the pool that the waterfall falls into and the rocks were really slippery and I fell in."

"And Sawyer had followed you there?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah I guess, and ya know it's a good thing too because I could have died. That's what he reminded me of when I asked him why he was there," Kate replied.

"Ok you're right as usual," Jack agreed. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"I am," Kate nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the continued encouragement!**

Sawyer peeked his head into Kate's tent. Both Jack and Kate were in the tent sleeping. He quickly left and began to walk down the beach. He kept looking back at the tent. Suddenly he bumped into something. He looked and it was Sun.

"Sorry sunshine," he mumbled.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fantastic," he answered unenthusiastically.

"Don't worry about Kate," Sun replied. "She'll be ok."

"Yeah," he said. "Thanks."

"She's lucky that you were there," Sun assured him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "See you around."

Sawyer nodded and continued to walk down the beach. He looked at the ground and noticed a stone shining in the water. He picked it up and examined it. It was flat and round. The perfect skipping stone. He tossed it into the water and tried to skip it. A wave came and knocked it back to the shore.

"Dude," Hurley came up behind him. "You can't skip rocks into the ocean. The water's too rocky."

"Yeah," Sawyer sat in the sand. Hurley sat next to him and gently shoved him.

"Don't start Hugo," Sawyer said. Hurley stood up and began to walk away.

"Dude, stop feeling sorry for yourself," Hurley told him. "She's with Jack now. If you really cared about her you'd let her go."

Sawyer glared at him but didn't say anything. He stood up and went into his tent. Jack was inside rumaging through his stash.

"What are you doin'?" Sawyer demanded.

"I need some more asprin," Jack said. "I know that you have a bottle."

"What are you gonna give me for it?" Sawyer asked.

"Nothing," Jack replied. "You're just gonna give it to me."

"And why would I do that?" Sawyer snapped back.

"Because it's for Kate," Jack sneered. Sawyer pushed Jack out of the way and found his bottle of asprin. He held on to it tightly as Jack reached for it.

"I'll give it to her," Sawyer replied. Jack rolled his eyes as Sawyer made his way to Kate's tent. He followed him inside.

"You're a God," Kate said to Sawyer as he entered with the bottle of asprin. He sat down and gave her two pills. After she swallowed the pills she rolled her neck. "My neck's sore too," Kate whispered. Without thinking Sawyer put his hands on her shoulders and began rubbing her shoulders and neck. She slightly tensed feeling his rough hands on her neck, but she didn't tell him to stop. Jack stood at the door and watched. Kate moaned slightly. Jack cleared his throat and entered the tent. Sawyer bent forward and whispered something into Kate's ear that made her smile. He stood up and left the tent, keeping the flap open.

"What did he say?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," Kate replied.

Sawyer really had said nothing. He whispered 'when Jack asks what I'm whispering say nothing'.

"It must have been something because it made you smile," Jack said.

"Jack he whispered 'when Jack asks what I'm whispering say nothing'. He's trying to drive you nuts and it's working," Kate told him.

"Yeah it's bothering me because I know that he wants you," Jack responded.

"Give him a break Jack. He loves me. He loves me and it's killing him that I'm with you. Can't you see that?" Kate asked.

"Well is it killing you too?" Jack inquired.

"No," Kate replied. "Not at all. I could never have a real relationship with him. It would never work out. I love you Jack. I chose you. But I'm entitled to feel a little guilty aren't I?"

"No," Jack told her. "You shouldn't feel guilty at all. You can't help who you love."

Kate swallowed hard at the sound of her mother's words. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know that you can't help who you love, but I can help who I hurt. I had to hurt one of you and I feel bad about it," Kate said.

"If you want to change you mind, be my guest," Jack stated.

"No. I don't want to change my mind, but if you don't start believing me that I love you then I'm gonna be done," she said her voice getting louder. "I mean I love you Jack, but you not trusting what I say is really starting to get old."

"Ok, you're right. I'm sorry. I just sometimes feel like I'm not going to be able to be what you really want or need. Especially when it comes to Sawyer," Jack said. "I mean Sawyer's right. He did have you before I did."

"Maybe that's true, but it was just because he was there," Kate replied.

"I'm glad I was just there," Sawyer appeared at the tent opening. "Good to know. Ya know Kate, I know that I said you didn't have to use me, that I would just always be there whenever you asked, but part of me really hoped that you wanted me. Just me. I know it was just wishful thinking, but it was real for me."

Kate closed her eyes and blinked tears away.

"I'm gonna leave you alone now," Sawyer said. "Now and forever."

Sawyer stalked away from the tent balling his hands into fists.

"Sawyer!" Kate called after him. "Jack, I need to go talk to him."

"Go then," Jack told her. He gave her a peck on the cheek as she ran after Sawyer.

"Wait!" she yelled.

"Why? What's the point Kate?" he spat. She flinched a little at the sound of her name coming from him.

"I'm sorry," she quivered.

"I knew you were usin' me Freckles, I just really thought that it meant something at the same time," he replied quietly.

"It did," she said.

"Just two seconds ago you said that I was just there. I was convenient. Since Jack-o wasn't available you took second best," Sawyer growled.

"It's not like that," she tried assuring him.

"Sure it's not. You were just tellin' the doc that to keep him off your back," Sawyer said. "Well you convinced us both."

Kate didn't say anything.

"See?" Sawyer replied. He began to walk away from her.

"Sawyer please," she begged. She took him by the hand and pulled him back. Their faces were inches apart.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to tend to," he whispered. He let go of her hand and walked away. Kate looked back at her tent and saw Jack watching them. She thought for a moment and then continued after Sawyer. She was about 3 feet behind him, and continued to follow him down the beach till she was sure no one from the camp could see them.

"I don't know what to do," she called.

"Well you can start walking back to your tent for one," Sawyer turned back. "I can't do this any more Kate. It's too much work. I can't be just friends with you."

"I can't either," Kate admitted. "I love Jack so much, but there's something, some force that always pulls me toward you."

"Do you think that the force could be love?" he asked honestly.

"I don't know," she shook her head and sobbed. He grabbed her face and looked into her eyes. She didn't move. Sawyer bent over her and kissed her very softly. It was unlike any kiss they had ever shared. Every other kiss had been passionate and messy. This was just soft, tender, and sweet. Sawyer pulled her into a hug and placed his hand on the back of her head. She let out a wimper of pain. He remembered the bump on her head and took his hand away.

"Sorry," he whispered. She shook her head telling him that it was ok. Suddenly she collapsed into his arms.

"Kate?" he breathed. He looked at his hand and it had blood on it. He moved her to the ground and looked at the back of her head. The cut on top of the bump was bleeding.

"I thought that was already healing," Sawyer said to himself. He picked her up and quickly brought her back to camp.

"What did you do to her?!" Jack demanded approaching Sawyer. He grabbed Kate from Sawyer and shoved him away from her.

"I didn't nothin' Doc," Sawyer told him. "She just collapsed."

Sawyer followed Jack up to the tent.

"Go away," Jack said. "Leave the tent now."

Jack began to examine Kate as Sawyer began to leave.

"Lemme know when she wakes up. We didn't finish our conversation," Sawyer mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OK so I'm sorry that I made Jack such a jerk. I re-read it and I realized he really was an ass, so I made him better in this chappy.**

Sawyer sat outside of his tent reading his book. Jack stormed out of Kate's tent and over to Sawyer's. He grabbed the book from Sawyer and closed it.

"What the hell happened?" Jack asked.

"Well hello to you too doc," Sawyer answered.

"This isn't a joke Sawyer, tell me what happened," Jack demanded. "Please?"

"Nothing happened doc. We were talking and she collapsed. That's all," Sawyer told him.

"So you didn't do anything?" Jack asked. "You didn't kiss her?"

"Why would you ask that?" Sawyer asked. "Do you really think that I could kiss her and make her faint? I mean thanks for the compliment but..."

"I just want to know did you kiss her?" Jack asked.

"Is that really what this is about?" Sawyer replied.

Jack glared at him.

"No I didn't kiss her," Sawyer said. "But can I ask you somethin' now?"

Jack nodded and sat down next to him.

"Is she alright?" Sawyer asked. "Her head was bleeding."

"She should be fine. She's just exhausted. You just really need to back off and let her recover," Jack said.

"Well first you don't recall I was leaving her general vicinity and she followed me down the beach. That ain't my fault...second of all why do I have to back off and you don't?" Sawyer responded.

"To answer your first statement the reason she followed you was to apologize," Jack told him.

"Yeah I know that, but it still ain't my fault that she followed me, so all I'm saying is I was trying to get away from her," Sawyer said.

"Yeah but you didn't really want her to stay away from you did you?"

"No," Sawyer replied simply.

"Was she really using you?" Jack asked.

"Well I told her that all she had to do was ask and I'd be there, so technically yeah she was using me, but I was lettin' her so I guess that makes me just as guilty," Sawyer said.

"So you were using each other?" Jack asked.

"No," Sawyer shook his head. "It's like I said. I may have acted like it didn't mean anything or matter to me, but what can I say, I'm a good actor. I mean I've had a lot of practice. Ya know being a con man for 15 years"

"So you love her?" Jack asked.

"I don't think it's really relevant to anything," Sawyer replied.

"I really just want to know if I'm up against any competition Sawyer," Jack told him.

"Dude, she made her choice, she chose you," Sawyer said. "You don't have to keep rubbing it in my face."

"That's not what I'm trying to do. I just want to know if you love her," Jack informed him.

"Well according to you yeah I do," Sawyer replied.

"What are you talkin' about?" Jack asked.

"Don't you remember about a month ago when we went into the jungle to confront the others when you didn't let Kate go? And you said 'yeah I know...you love her," Sawyer stated.

"Yeah I guess I remember that," Jack mumbled quietly.

"Well I do, remember it that is," Sawyer said. "Where did you get that from anyway?"

"You said it," Jack chuckled. "You were in the bed in the hatch and you were barely awake, but you whispered 'where is she?' and I said 'where is who? Kate?' and you whispered 'I love her'. So if it was true then, I'm guessing it's even more true now."

"Well I don't know why I said it then, but yeah it's true now," Sawyer answered.

"What? That made no sense," Jack replied.

"I love her, ok?" Sawyer responded.

"Well I do too," Jack said.

"Jack I have no doubt that you love her," Sawyer stated. "Everytime I'm a few feet away from her I can see you get all tense like you think I might whisk her away. She loves you."

"What makes you so sure?" Jack asked.

"There are a lot of factors that make me know she loves you. One, the fact that when she was talking to you on the walkie talkie and tellin' you that story, the look on her face, two, when we made it back to the beach what was the first thing she did? Cuz it wasn't take a nap or even a shower, she went to get you back, finally, the day that you were eating dinner with Juliet, she came into my tent crying," Sawyer finished counting the ways he knew Kate loved Jack. "Among other things. That's just the few things in the past 3 weeks that she's done."

"Didn't she come into your tent crying and then proceeded to have sex with you?" Jack asked.

"She told you about it?" Sawyer questioned.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but neither of you were very quiet that night, and the next day I could just tell," Jack said. "I mean not only were you a little awkward with me, but then I kinda saw the end of your conversation with her."

"So she didn't tell you about it?" Sawyer asked. Jack smirked.

"Actually she did, but she said that she wasn't only trying to make me jealous, but that she was trying to make herself feel better," Jack stated.

"Well...you let her know that if she ever needs to feel better...my tent is right here," Sawyer replied. "But don't worry. She loves you and cares about you too much to ruin what she has with you. I mean she's been waiting for you for a long time."

"What about you?" Jack asked. "She cares about you too. You don't sleep with someone that you don't care about."

"I have," Sawyer replied with the slightest smirk.

"Well Kate loves you too," Jack told him. "She can try to fool me but when I see her look at you it's more than just a look."

"Jack," Sawyer began, but didn't finish his thought. "Fine. We both agree that she loves us both, and we both love her, but don't you get it? You won."

"I'm not too sure about that," Jack responded. "She may say that she chose me, but she can't keep away from you, and if you both love each other, I don't know..."

"Jack it's called trust," Sawyer said. "You have to trust her or you probably will lose her."

"I find it pretty funny that you're talking to me about trusting a woman," Jack chuckled. "I mean you are the king of deciet."

"Hey I resent that," Sawyer replied. "But I guess you're right. But with Kate, I really think you should trust her because it's like I said, if you keep questioning her love for you you're gonna lose her."

"Did you kiss her before she collapsed?" Jack asked. Sawyer nodded slightly and Jack walked away from him.

When Jack arrived back at the tent Kate was awake. She was laying on her side with her eyes open. She was thinking about what had happened earlier that day.

"Hey," Jack whispered laying down next to her.

"Hi," she answered. "Did you talk to Sawyer?"

"Yeah I did," Jack replied. "You love him don't you?"

Kate closed her eyes. "I really don't want to talk about this Jack."

"Ok. You don't have to right now, but eventually I need to know," Jack told her. He placed his arm around her and she moved nearer to him. Jack heard Kate's stomach rumble. Kate sat up and went to stand up.

"Kate try not to move so quickly," Jack said gently pulling her back down.

"I need to go get some food," Kate replied. "I'm starved."

"Ok," Jack answered. "But let me go."

Kate nodded still feeling dizzy. Jack stood up and left the tent. He wasn't gone 30 seconds when Sawyer came in to the tent.

"Please go away," Kate quietly stated.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright," he said cautiously.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kate replied.

"I'm sorry," Sawyer told her.

"About what?" Kate chuckled. "You didn't push me into the water."

"I'm sorry about kissing you. Confusing you," Sawyer answered.

"I was confused before you kissed me James," she quietly said. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Sawyer asked.

"Losing either of you," Kate stated.

"Well you ain't ever gonna lose me Freckles," Sawyer said. "I won't be able to stay away from you. Even if you did piss me off."

Kate chuckled. "Thanks," she grinned at him.

"Alright well I'll leave you alone now," he leaned forward and brushed his lips softly against her cheek. "Feel better."

"I will," Kate assured him. She watched him leave and then heard Jack's voice.

"Hey," Jack replied.

"I was just seeing if she was alright," Sawyer said defensively.

"I know," Jack stated. "I mean I know that we talked about it and we both know that she loves us both, and we love her, but do you mind just backing off for a couple days. I really just want to take care of her."

"Yeah well I guess I gotta respect that huh?" Sawyer replied. "She is after all your girl. But don't think I'm gonna stay away from her forever."

Jack sighed and entered the tent. Kate stared up at him.

"So you already came to a conclusion about the way I feel. You were just testing me to see if it was correct am I right?" Kate asked.

"N-" Jack began.

"Yes alright!" Kate exclaimed. "Yes I love him."

"D-do you love me?" Jack carefully asked.

"Yes," she answered with a lump in her throat that made it's way up.

"Do you want him?" Jack asked.

"Jack what do you want me to say?" Kate answered.

"I just want the truth," Jack replied. "Do you want him?"

"What do you mean do I want him?" Kate asked.

"Kate you're not that stupid," Jack told her. "You know what I mean."

"I want you both," Kate said quickly and quietly.

"Well I hate to break this to you but you can't have us both," Jack replied. "It's not fair."

"I'll tell you what isn't fair," Kate started. "It's not fair when one man loves you more than the other, but you love the wrong man."

"What are you saying?" Jack asked.

"Sawyer loves me so much. He was going to die for me, he would do anything for me," Kate said. "Not that you wouldn't but you haven't shown it to me as much as he has. But for some reason I love you more. I love the wrong man."

"So you don't love him?" Jack asked.

"I love him in a different way than I love you," Kate answered.

"Well Kate, I'm not gonna just leave you right now while you're injured," Jack began. "But honestly I think it would be best if we just cooled it out for a while ya know? I want to let you decide what you want without me."

"I don't want to lose you," she sobbed.

"You won't," Jack shook his head.

Over the next week both Jack and Sawyer tried to keep their distance from Kate. They both knew that she would eventually make a decision. Kate walked over to where Sawyer was playing ping pong with Hurley.

"Hey," she quietly said. Sawyer looked at her and let Hurley make a score on him.

"I'll leave you two alone," Hurley stated setting his paddle down and awkwardly walking away.

Kate sat down in the sand expecting Sawyer to sit next to her but he didn't. He stood where he was.

"What do you want Freckles?" he asked.

"I just came over to talk," she replied.

"Ok so talk," he answered. She gave him a hurt look.

"Nevermind," she said standing up.

"Ugh, I'm sorry," Sawyer sighed. "I just- I know in the end who the right choice is for you."

"Great could you let me know?" she asked.

"Sure," he told her. "You should be with someone who really loves you and will always let you be who you are...that strong independent woman that both Jack and I fell in love with."

Kate nodded and saw Jack coming toward them. She looked up at him and smiled. He walked over to her and sat down.

"Whatcha talkin' about?" Jack asked.

Sawyer scoffed quietly. "I'll see ya 'round Freckles. I'm gonna go ask Hugo for a re-match."

"Who do you think I should chose Jack?" Kate asked.

"Chose who ever you love Kate," Jack told her.

"Well that doesn't help," she answered.

"Well Kate you just have to think of who you think you would be happiest with. Who makes you happy?" Jack replied.

Kate nodded and began to get up. "Thanks," Kate said. "I think I know what I'm gonna do."

**A/N: OK so I don't really know who I'm gonna put her with so I'm gonna ask you guys. Who should she choose?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers. It was very helpful in my decision. This chapter will be from each person's perspective.**

**_Sawyer_**

He was playing a game of ping pong with Hurley. It had been about a half an hour since he told Kate who she should choose. He just hoped that she made the right choice, and that it would be soon.

As much as he loved her, he really just wanted her to be happy. If she was going to be the happiest with Jack it would be alright, he would just have to love her from afar. Hurley made another point against Sawyer.

"Dude," Hurley replied. "Sawyer! Earth to Sawyer?"

"Huh?" Sawyer turned to Hurley.

"You alright dude?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sawyer told him. "Let's just play."

"Dude I just beat you 3 times in a row," Hurley said.

"Just serve the damn ball," Sawyer answered. Hurley nodded and served the ball to Sawyer. He watched as Kate walked toward her own tent and went inside. Sawyer continued to be preoccupied and not paying attention to the game. After Hurley beat him for the 5th time Hurley told him that he was done.

"Wimp," Sawyer called after him as he walked away.

He sat down in the sand by his tent with his elbows resting on his knees. He picked up his book and began to read. Although he was reading the words, he really wasn't paying attention to what they were saying.

About 5 minutes later Hurley came running back to his tent.

"Hey did you come back for a re-match?" Sawyer asked.

"No. Dude Locke and Jack caught another boar," Hurley told him. "Can I borrow some beer?"

"Yeah whatever, just don't take it all. I only have like 3 cans left," Sawyer said.

He went back to reading and sighed to himself. His glasses weren't really working anymore. His head was beginning to throb, but he refused to quit reading. He was going to do anything he could to try to get his mind off of Freckles. About 20 minutes after Sawyer had been sitting there he heard someone approach him.

"Sawyer?" Claire quietly said his name. She was carrying the baby. "Could you please look after Aaron for a few minutes?"

"No sorry Mamacita, I don't do babies," Sawyer replied. "Especially babies that cry when they see me."

Aaron looked up at Sawyer and reached his hands up to Sawyer's face.

"See he likes you Sawyer," Claire informed him. Sawyer scoffed and went back to reading.

"I don't think so. Why don't you get Charles in Charge to do it?" Sawyer asked.

"Charlie went somewhere with Desmond," Claire responded. "Please, just for a minute so I can go get some food."

"Alright, I see you're not gonna take no for an answer," he said.

"Oh thank you," she excitedly stated. She handed Aaron to him. "I'll be right back."

When Claire walked away Aaron looked around to find her, when he didn't see her he started to cry.

"Hey little baby," he whispered. "It's ok."

He bounced him awkwardly.

Kate approached him.

"Little guy, please. Momma Claire will be right back," Sawyer begged.

"His name is Aaron," Kate replied laughing slightly at him.

"Here you take him," Sawyer asked handing her the baby.

"Claire asked you to do it," Kate answered.

"Please?" Sawyer asked.

"No," Kate said with a smile. "You can do it."

She walked away and patted him on the shoulder.

"Ok, Aaron," Sawyer hesitated. "Uh...here lemme tell ya a story."

Claire walked over just in time.

"See told ya I wouldn't be gone long," Claire stated. "Oh how's my baby? Momma's here."

Claire took the baby from Sawyer. She smiled at him and hesitated before giving Sawyer a short hug.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," Sawyer gave her a confused look.

Sawyer picked up his book and started to read, his head was killing him, but now more than ever he needed the distraction. He read the same sentence 3 times before he closed his eyes tightly and opened them again to re-try reading.

"Sawyer!" Kate came trotting over to him, not 5 minutes later. Sawyer took a deep breath as Kate knelt in front of him.

"What can I do you for?" he asked with a sigh.

**_Jack_**

Jack walked into Kate's tent carefully.

"Hey can I check your head?" Jack asked. Kate laughed and nodded. He sat down next to her and looked at her head. It had been a week and a half since she fell. The bump had gone down a lot.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked.

"Fine," Kate replied.

"No dizziness? Nausea?" Jack asked.

"Nope," Kate quickly answered.

"Good," Jack nodded.

They had a moment of awkward silence.

"I'm sorry," they both stated at once.

"Go ahead," Jack said

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "I'm sorry that everything got messed up with us. I never wanted any of it to happen."

"I know," Jack told her. "I'm sorry that I didn't trust you. None of it would have even happened if I hadn't been such a jerk."

"Yeah it would have Jack," she replied. "I mean I can't stay away from Sawyer forever."

"He cares a lot about you Kate," Jack said.

"I know," Kate answered. "But so do you."

Jack nodded. "Ok well I'll leave you to it then," Jack smiled and stood up. Jack left the tent and walked down the beach. He looked toward where Sawyer and Hurley were playing ping pong. He chuckled as Hurley beat him.

"Son of a bitch!" he heard Sawyer yell. Jack chuckled and walked into the jungle. He ran into Locke who was dragging a boar through the jungle floor.

"Hey John you need some help?" Jack asked.

"Sure," Locke answered. Jack and Locke brought the boar up to the beach and set it down.

"You caught another boar?" Claire exclaimed.

"Yeah we'll let you know when it's ready to eat," Locke smiled.

"Thanks," Claire replied. She picked Aaron out of his crib and stayed in her tent. Jack helped Locke skin the boar. Hurley walked up to the two men shaking his head.

"I just kicked Sawyer's ass in ping pong 5 times in a row," Hurley chuckled. "Oh dudes you got a boar?"

"Yep. We're just preping it to cook it," Jack said.

"Oh well when you guys were still gone. Ya know with the others? Sawyer taught us this amazing trick to cook the boar. Beer battered."

Hurley excitedly ran over to Sawyer's tent. About 5 minutes later he returned with 2 cans of beer.

"Cool," Jack said.

He, Hurley and Locke cooked the boar. When it was ready they started calling people over.

"Boar! come and get it!" Jack yelled. People started walking toward the kitchen and began serving themselves plates of food.

"Jack?" Kate carefully approached Jack.

"Hey," Jack answered. "Want some boar?"

"Maybe in a little while," she replied. "Right now I just have to talk to you."

**_Kate_**

Kate sat in her tent with a pad of paper that she had found. She saw someone's legs coming toward her tent so she quickly tucked the pad of paper and pen behind her. Jack entered the tent and began checking her head.

After Jack left, she pulled the notebook pad back out and looked at the list she had been making.

S: Can be sweet, really loves me, could really use a friend/someone who cares about him, would have died for me, good kisser, I am drawn to him, and he's hot...Jerk, purposely tries to piss me off, has lied to me, used me to get guns, tricked me into kissing him, has hurt me.

J: Genuine, good guy, loves me, treats me well, hero, has saved/attempted to save everyone he could, not sorry for me kissing him, probably would do anything for me...has lied to me and everyone else, kept things from the entire group, brought Juliet here and trusted her.

Kate tapped the pen against the side of the notebook.

"Tell me what to do," she whispered. She thought about what Sawyer had said about picking the man that would really love her and take care of her. She truly believed that they would both take care of her, but who loves her more? The answer to that was easy in Kate's mind. Sawyer definitely loved her more than Jack. She really loved them both it was just a question of who was better for her.

Kate sighed and laid down in the tent. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep. While she was sleeping she had the nightmare again. Sawyer standing in front of the cage with the gun against his neck. She had it almost every night. And it ended differently every time. Sometimes he'd survive and sometimes he didn't.

_"Kate close your eyes," Sawyer said. _

_"No," Kate sobbed. "No! Don't! Don't give up James!"_

_"I love you Freckles," Sawyer choked out._

_"I love you too," Kate yelled over the thunder. _

_She felt herself collapse to the ground in tears. She closed her eyes and heard the gun fire._

Kate woke with a start. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Boar! Come and get it!" she heard Jack yelling from outside. She sniffed the air and could smell the boar. She suddenly felt very hungry. She made her way out of the tent. She watched as Sawyer struggled to read. Then she walked over to where Jack, Locke, and Hurley were watching people take food.

Jack?" she asked approaching the group.

"Hey," he flashed her a smile. "Want some boar?"

"Maybe in a while. Right now I have to talk to you," Kate told him.

Jack followed Kate back to her tent.

"I care so much about you," she said. "I don't ever want to lose that."

"You're going to be with Sawyer aren't you?" Jack asked.

"I just don't want to spend my life wondering," Kate replied. "I mean I care about you so much and I love you. But...I _love_ him."

Jack nodded. He leaned forward and kissed Kate on the cheek.

"It'll definitely take me a while, but don't worry. If you ever need me...as a friend I mean," Jack swallowed hard.

"Thank you," Kate nodded. She hugged him and watched him walk out of her tent. Kate took a deep breath and walked over to where Sawyer was holding Aaron. She smiled as she watched him try and calm him down. She approached him, but when she saw that Claire was coming back, she decided to let Sawyer figure it out. She watched him as he closed his eyes.

"Sawyer!" she approached him. She took another deep breath and squatted in front of him.

"What can I do you for?" he asked. She reached forward and took the book from him. She set it next to him and put her hands on his cheeks. Instead of leaning towad him, she brought his face to hers and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you," she whispered. She almost choked on the words, she was so nervous. He smirked at her and kissed her.

"Are you saying-" Sawyer began.

"Shh," Kate said. "I'm saying I love you."

He pulled her toward him and smiled at her.

"I love you too," he quietly told her.

"I know," she nodded and smiled too.

**A/N: Ok so the votes for Sawyer were almost unanimous. Sorry lulu...but thanks for the review! Thank you to everyone else who reviewed too. I hope that it's in character and not to cheesy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the continued reviews!**

Kate took Sawyer by the hand and went into his tent with him. They began kissing and they both sat down. Kate sat down on something hard and let out a small moan. She stopped kissing him and looked at what she was sitting on.

"You need to clean your place James," she said moving the boot she was sitting on out from underneath her.

"I'll do it later," he told her pulling her back toward him. She chuckled and let him pull her on top of him. Her stomach started grumbling.

"Are ya hungry Freckles?" Sawyer laughed. She sat up and nodded.

"Starved. I got kind of distracted," she replied.

"Oh well maybe I can take your mind off of it," he said leaning toward her.

"I'm sure you could, but I think I'm gonna eat first," she stated. "Do you want some boar?"

"Sure...why did you bring me in here if you were hungry?" He answered. Kate smiled at him.

"I told you...I got distracted. Wait here, I'll be right back," she replied.

She left the tent and a few minutes later came back with two plates of food. Sawyer looked down at his plate, moving the food around with his fork.

"So Freckles..." Sawyer began. "How did you choose?"

"I took your advice," she smiled. "Well sort of. You told me that I should be with someone who would love me and take care of me. I made a list of each of your pros and cons."

"Did I even have any cons?" he asked. He smiled at his joke. Kate glared at him and pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket.

He began to read the list. "Good kisser huh?" he asked smiling at her.

"Well..." she responded. She felt her cheeks turn colors. Sawyer moved her plate of food over, scooted over and pulled her into a kiss.

That night Kate and Sawyer were laying in his tent. Sawyer had his arm tightly around Kate. They were both sleeping. Kate was having the dream again. She shot up practically throwing Sawyer off of her.

"No!" she yelled as she sat up.

"Hey," Sawyer whispered. He sat up behind her and put his arms around her. Kate laid back down and turned toward Sawyer. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Kate didn't say anything. She was somewhat embarrassed. She looked up and him, her cheeks were wet from tears. She looked at him for a minute and then kissed him hard.

"Freckles," Sawyer mumbled through the kiss. He backed away from her put his hands on her cheeks. "What's wrong? What did you dream about?"

She sniffled and buried her head in his chest.

"Alright," he answered pulling her toward him tigher. "Y'know it was kinda nice having you spend the night here, without leaving."

"I'm so scared," she sobbed.

"Hey. It's alright Freckles," he whispered in to her ear and stroked her hair. "Must have been a hell of a nightmare."

"I have it almost every night," she quietly replied. "We're back in the cages and Pickett-...and tonight he shot you. And he just kept shooting."

She disolved into tears again and wiped her cheeks off, laughing at herself. "I feel so stupid. I'm still just so scared of him," Kate whispered.

"Pickett is dead," Sawyer reminded her. "Nothin' is gonna happen to me."

"How do you know?" Kate asked. "We don't know what the hell is on this island. We could both die tomorrow."

"Freckles," Sawyer sighed. "Don't think about that. We're not gonna die."

"I know. I'm sorry for falling apart like that," Kate said.

"Hey, you're allowed to fall apart," Sawyer told her. He pulled her closer again and twirled his fingers in her hair. She closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly.

_"Don't!" Kate screamed. She wriggled her way free from the man who was holding her and ran from the cage. She pushed Pickett out of the way and suddenly he disappeared into thin air._

_"Thanks Freckles," Sawyer smiled at her and pulled her into a hug and kiss._

Kate opened her eyes and let out a deep breath. Sawyer was gone from the tent. She sat up and began to put her pants on.

"Ah, ah, ah," Sawyer entered the tent carrying two bowls of oatmeal. "Stay right where you are."

Kate sighed and brought the blanket around her tighter. He handed her a bowl and spoon.

"So," Sawyer began. "You sleep ok. I mean the second time around."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I think that the nightmares are gonna end."

"All because of what I said last night?" Sawyer asked. "Wow. By the way I liked falling asleep with you in my arms last night."

"I liked falling asleep in your arms last night," Kate smiled leaning against his shoulder. "I'm not gauranteeing that my nightmares are cured, but it'll be better."

"You don't have to worry about me," he told her. "We're both gonna be fine."

"Well can I ask you a favor then?" she asked him.

"Anything," he nodded.

"The next time someone has a gun against your head don't just give up. I want you to fight," Kate replied. "You were just going to let that asshole kill you."

"He would have killed you Kate," Sawyer sighed. "I mean I didn't want to die, but I wasn't going to let them hurt you."

Kate and Sawyer both ate their oatmeal almost in silence. When they were done Sawyer took the bowl from Kate and walked over to the kitchen area. Kate followed him close behind.

"Kate?" Hurley walked up to them.

"Yeah?," Kate responded.

"Have you seen Jack?" he asked.

"No not since yesterday," Kate said.

"Well no one has seen him since he left your tent yesterday. And actually he looked pretty upset," Hurley replied.

"I don't know where he went, but I kinda think he wants to to be alone for a while," Kate stated. "If he's not on the beach I don't know where he is."

"Why would he want to be left alone?" Hurley asked. Kate looked at Sawyer and gave him a guilty look.

"Hey don't do that," Sawyer said. "It ain't your fault."

"What is going on?" Hurley questioned. No one said anything for a minute. "Oh dude...You made a decision."

Kate smirked at Hurley and nodded.

"Well I've always thought that you and Sawyer should-" Hurley didn't finish his sentence. "Do you want me to keep this on the DL?"

"No, it's ok Hurley. I mean I'm not really one for PDA, but put it this way, I'm not gonna be avoiding him," Kate replied.

"Ok, well whatev. I think someone should find Jack though. I mean what if he was kidnapped again?" Hurley asked. "Or what if the monster took him?"

"Hurley I don't think Smokey kidnaps people. I think if Jack met up with the smoke monster I'm sure we'd know," Sawyer answered.

"Well I still think someone should go find him," Hurley said. "Do you have any clue where he could be Kate?"

Kate shook her head, somewhat sadly.

"Kate can I talk to ya for a sec?" Sawyer asked pulling her to the side.

"What?" she questioned with her arms crossed.

"Hey don't be mad at me," Sawyer said defensively.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad that Jack would just disappear," Kate replied.

"Ok well I think that I might know where he is, but I'll need your help," Sawyer told her.

"How?" she asked.

"Did you guys have anywhere, ya know special?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she inquired.

"Ok you and I have the waterfall...that's where I go to think. I know it sounds lame, but when I just need to get away from everyone I go there," Sawyer stated. "So do you know of any place that Jack might go?"

"Well it's possible that he would go to the caves," she replied. "Or maybe the line. You know? Where I was kidnapped? We camped there once...to wait for Michael, well to get him back. Or maybe where I kissed him the first time."

"Where did you kiss him?" Sawyer asked with a chuckle. Kate smiled at him and started into the jungle. Sawyer walked after her and followed her towards the spot where Kate kissed Jack. He wasn't there, but Kate looked at the jungle floor and saw a fresh boot print.

"You kissed him here?" Sawyer asked.

"Shut up, I was confused. I felt like I was going crazy," Kate said.

"So because you felt crazy you thought, 'hey I'll kiss Jack...While I'm crazy'?" Sawyer inquired.

Kate glared at him.

"Do you even remember our first kiss?" she asked.

"Of course I do. That was the day that I almost died for the second time," Sawyer replied.

"What was the first time?" she questioned.

"Uh...the plane crash," he answered.

"Ok, so you remember why I kissed you right. You conned me into it," she said.

"You knew that I didn't have the inhalers," Sawyer scoffed.

"No I didn't," she shook her head.

"Well even if you didn't know, that was still one of the best kisses you've ever experienced," he said confidently.

"You're mighty confident about that," she stated.

"Come on Freckles, you know it's true," he replied. She didn't say anything.

"Ok so where should we go next?" she asked.

"Nice...avoid my comment by changing the subject," he responded.

"Seriously."

"Ok well you said that you guys camped at the line once?" Sawyer asked.

"Nothing happened," Kate sighed.

"I didn't say it did," Sawyer answered. "I'm just trying to think of where he would want to go."

"Well we almost kissed," Kate admitted. "Michael sort of interrupted us."

"Let's go to the line," Sawyer suggested.

"You really want to go out there?" Kate asked.

"Do I want to? No," Sawyer said. "Do I think it might be a good idea? Sure."

Kate and Sawyer made their way towards the line. When they arrived Jack was on the ground asleep. Kate walked over to him and shook him awake.

"Jack," she whispered. Jack's eyes flickered open.

"Kate?" he asked. "What are you doing here? Kate you gotta get out of here."

Kate stood up and backed off of him a little bit.

"I'm serious, you have to leave now!" he exclaimed.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" she asked.

"Kate, seriously. Go," Jack said. "Before they come ba-"

"Well, well, well. Look who's back," Tom appeared in front of Sawyer and Kate. Sawyer pushed Kate behind him. No one said anything or moved for a moment. Jack stood up and brushed the dirt from his jeans.

"Kate, you're gonna have to come with us," Tom told them.

"I don't think so," Sawyer gritted his teeth. "It's like I said. You and me ain't done." He pulled his gun from his pants and shot Tom in the chest.

"Sawyer what the hell was that for?" Jack asked. "He wasn't going to do anything."

"He said that he was going to take Kate," Sawyer snapped.

"Yeah, it was a joke," Jack said. "He wasn't going to hurt us. He's- nevermind you wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't we understand Jack?" Kate asked squatting in front of him again.

"I have to check him to see if he's alive," Jack replied. He stood up and walked over to where Tom was. He was definitely dead.

"Sawyer, he came here to get me," Jack told him.

"What?" Kate and Sawyer both said in unison.

"I was going to barter some supplies with them so that we could get some more food," Jack said. "They have more than enough. I was told that if I could survive a week out here by myself that they would give me something. Tom was coming to make plans."

"If they weren't going to hurt any of us why were you so freaked when you saw me?" Kate asked.

"I just told you, I'm supposed to stay here for a week by myself," Jakc replied. "I'm sorry I yelled at ya. I'm not gonna stay out here forever. I'm gonna try to get us some food and supplies."

"Well you could have told someone that you were leaving because everyone was worried. When we woke up today and you were just gone..." Kate didn't finish her thought.

"Well I don't know what's going to happen now. I mean you just killed one of their people. I'm gonna stay here to make sure no one at camp gets taken or killed. I guess I'll see you guys in a few days hopefully," Jack stated.

"Ok," Kate sighed. "I know that I won't be able to get you to change your mind, but I really don't think you should be out here alone. What if something happens?"

"Well now you guys know where I am so if I'm not back in a few days you have my permission to come find me. I should still be here," Jack replied. Kate nodded and walked away with Sawyer.

"Dammit!" Sawyer exclaimed when they were out of ear shot of Jack.

"What? I figured you'd be glad that Jack is gonna be gone for a couple days," Kate replied.

"I just killed a guy Kate," Sawyer answered. "He didn't do anything and I killed him."

"He threatened me," Kate quietly said. "You were just trying to protect me. Besides he is one of them...I mean he isn't exactly innocent."

"I know," Sawyer nodded. Kate reached her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too James," she whispered. They stood there for a few minutes, and then walked back to the beach. When they got to the beach Sawyer gave Kate a gentle slap on the butt.

"You're it," he said running down the beach.

"Hey get back here!" she yelled after him. She ran after him and jumped on his back. He reached around and pulled her off of his back and carried her down into the water. He pretended that he was going to drop her into the ocean.

"Don't you dare, These pants take forever to dry," Kate said.

"Well then we're just gonna have to take them off first," Sawyer smirked. He faked dropping her again.

"Don't!" she screamed.

"Oh you're such a baby," he replied. He walked further into the water. The water was now up to his waist. He was holding Kate high enough that she wasn't touching the water.

"Sawyer, there's a wave coming," she told him.

"Yeah I see it...don't worry," he answered. As soon as the wave hit him, it knocked him over. Kate went into the water. When her head surfaced she glared at Sawyer but couldn't help but to smile.

"You jerk," she said.

"You know you love me," he smiled at her. He slung her over his shoulder and carried her out of the water.

"Put me down," she laughed. "I can walk out of the damn water."

"I know. But isn't this better?" he asked. Once they were up on the shore he put her down in the sand.

"You're going to wash these pants now you know?" Kate told him.

"Alright," he raised his eyebrows and unbottoned her pants. She pushed his hand away with a small chuckle.

Kate and Sawyer walked back up the beach.

"Looks like you two took a swim," Charlie laughed.

"Yeah, well...it wasn't my idea," Kate replied glaring at Sawyer.

"Whatever," Sawyer scoffed going into his tent. Kate went to her own tent to get changed. About a minute later Sawyer came up to the tent. Kate was still changing out of her wet clothes.

"Hey Freckles," he began. "What are you doin'?"

He came into the tent.

"Changing," she told him, which was obvious to him when he entered the tent.

"I thought you were gonna come into my tent," he replied.

"Well none of my clothes are in there," Kate said.

"We're gonna have to change that...it's gonna be annoying for you to come back and forth," Sawyer stated.

"Who says I'm moving in to your tent?" she asked.

"Oh," Sawyer answered looking somewhat hurt.

"Maybe I want you to move in here," she smiled.

"Oh," Sawyer said with relief.

"Sawyer even if we didn't spend the night together every night, that doesn't mean that my feelings have changed. In fact most regular couples don't live together for at least a few months."

"Well it's been almost 4 months if my calculations are correct," Sawyer told her.

"But we haven't been sleeping with each other for 4 months," Kate said.

"When did you know you loved me?" he asked.

"I told you, after I made my list," she answered.

"No," he shook his head in disbelief. "You knew before that. You told me and Jack that you loved us both, and that's why it was going to be hard. I thought that's why you made the damn list."

"Okay," Kate agreed. "I started caring about you after we played that game...I Never. I think I realized I loved you when you kissed me."

Sawyer grinned at her. "You knew before that," he told her.

"Fine. If you know when I started loving you, why don't you tell me?" she asked.

"Ok I will. You started loving me that day when Sun was 'kidnapped'. If you hadn't loved me, you wouldn't have been so upset that I conned you."

Kate nodded. "You're such an ass," she sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sassy I absolutely love long reviews too so that was not a problem at all! hah. Thank you too Emily and BB8 too. You guys are the reason I'm continuing!**

Kate sat on the beach by herself. Jack came through the trees and spotted her. He sighed and walked over to her.

"Hey," he cleared his throat.

"Jack!" she gasped. She stood up and hugged him.

"I'm alright," he told her. "It's ok."

"What happened, did you get 'supplies'?" she asked.

"Yeah well I wasn't exactly there to get supplies," he replied.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why did you go there?" she questioned.

"I went there to make a deal with them Kate," he said.

"What kind of deal?" she asked shaking her head.

"I want them to leave us all alone," he stated.

"And what was your plan?" she asked.

"I was gonna offer them me...but since the genius Sawyer went and killed Tom, they won't comply," he told her. "They sent me home."

"Why would you offer them yourself?" Kate asked. Jack glared at her.

"Oh," she whispered. "Well ya know Jack...you can't exactly just run away everytime something doesn't go your way."

"Well look who's talking Kate?" Jack spat back.

"That's different," Kate replied. "And besides you're not me."

"I just couldn't handle seeing the two of you all the time, I had to get away. But it's not gonna happen now so it doesn't matter," Jack responded

"I'm sorry Jack," Kate looked at him apologetically.

"You didn't do anything wrong Kate," he said. "It's like I told you before...you can't help who you love."

"I really wish you'd stop saying that," she replied.

"Well anyway," Jack sighed standing up. "I still can't believe that Sawyer killed Tom."

"Jack," Kate began. "He was just trying to protect me."

"Kate, he was kidding," Jack replied.

"It sure didn't sound like he was joking," Kate said. "And he was just trying to..."

"Just trying to what Kate?" Jack asked. "Prove his love by killing somone?"

"Listen," Kate stood up. "When we found out that you were gone the first thing that Sawyer did was step up and say we should go find you."

"Yeah, well next time, I really wish you'd just mind your own buisness," Jack scoffed. He began to stalk away

"Jack stop," Kate called after him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"What?" he asked.

"We were worried," Kate said. "We all woke up and you were gone, and no one had any idea where you had gone. We just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Well I would have been," Jack stated.

"Look Jack you can be mad at me for choosing Sawyer, and you can even be mad at Sawyer for killing that guy, but you can't be mad at us for trying to help you," Kate snapped.

"You told me that I wouldn't have to worry about you leaving me for Sawyer. You specifically said that it would never happen. You said you could never have a relationship with him work," Jack walked toward her and was inches from her face. "What happened to that?" he whispered.

"Jack, I'm so sorry," she breathed. "I really never wanted to hurt you. Please know that."

She held her hands to her face and wiped the newly formed tears away.

"I love you," he stated pulling her hands away.

"I know," she nodded looking at her feet. He lifted her chin with his finger.

"Can you honestly say that you don't love me?" he asked. Kate closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jack I-" she was cut off by Jack's lips meeting hers. She looked down as soon as their lips touched.

"I'm sorry," she finished her sentence. "Yes I do love you Jack. I love you so much."

"Ok then why are you with him?" Jack asked.

"Because he loves me," she sobbed. "He loves me, and I love him. He loves me more than anyone ever has."

"So because you believe that he loves you more you're with him?" he inquired.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I think that's fair. I need someone who is going to love me completely. I didn't want to tell you this before because it sounds like I'm saying I don't love him as much as he loves me."

"You don't. You pretty much just said that you don't," Jack replied.

"I love him Jack," she told him simply. "I love him. And I'm sorry that I lied before when I said I didn't, but it was only because I couldn't handle it. I couldn't deal with your jealousy because if you knew that I still loved him you never would have stayed."

"Well a lot of good that did," Jack sighed. "Look I'm sorry too. I just want you to leave me alone for now. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes," she nodded. Jack walked away from her. Kate sat down where she was standing and put her hands to her face again. Sawyer walked up to her and sat down too.

"You ok Freckles?" he asked. She leaned over and put her head in his lap.

"He hates me," she whispered.

"He definitely doesn't hate you," Sawyer assured her. "He loves you. That's why this is so hard for him. Honestly I don't know what I would have done."

"You would have found some hot blonde with bright blue eyes to go get over me with," she scoffed.

"That's your thing Freckles, not mine," Sawyer said pointing at his eyes.

"You got me there," she replied. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry babe," he smiled. "I enjoyed myself just as much as you did."

"I love you," she whispered.

"Now who are you trying to convince sweetheart?" he asked.

She looked up at him and frowned. "I don't know why I even bother," she stood up and began to walk away. Sawyer sighed and went after her.

"I'm sorry," he said grabbing her arm. "You've just been saying it a lot, and I want to let you know that I'm not Jack. I believe you."

"You do?" she asked with tears reaching her eyes again.

"Yes," he quietly answered. He put his hands on her cheeks and placed his thumbs underneath her eyes. Then he reached down and kissed her cheek, her eyes, and her nose. She pulled him towards him.

"Ok," she breathed and nodded.

"By the way Freckles, I love you too," he responded. She smiled at him and he swayed her back and forth. He started to dance with her. Her smile widened.

"You know how to dance?" she asked. He didn't say anything. "You don't really seem like the type."

"My aunt made me take ballroom lessons," he mumbled. "We need some music."

"Well...maybe if you can find a tape player we can play my mix tape," she stated.

"I can go talk to Hugo, he might have somethin'," Sawyer offered. "Actually...wait here."

He left and came back a few minutes later practically dragging Charlie.

"What the bloody hell is going on Sawyer?" Charlie asked, gripping his guitar tightly.

"Can you play for us?" Sawyer asked.

"What?" Charlie questioned. Kate smiled at Sawyer and then at Charlie.

"Will you play us a song?" Kate asked raising her eyebrows.

"Oh...uh...sure. I guess. What do you want to hear?" he asked.

"Well what can you play?" Sawyer asked. "Something slow, that we could dance to prefrebly."

"I know just the thing," Charlie grinned widely. He began playing Wonderwall.

"Ok," Sawyer pulled Kate closer. "For this song we have to get closer."

Kate smiled at him and stepped closer. He made it a much more sensual dance than Kate was expecting, but she didn't mind.

By the end of the song there was a small group of people gathered around Charlie, most drawn by the music, but were now watching Sawyer and Kate dancing. At the end Kate clapped for Charlie, and she smacked Sawyer on the shoulder when he didn't.

"That was hot you guys," Charlie stated. His cheeks turned pink and he walked away. Kate glanced over and saw Jack making his way back up the beach. She put her hand to her forehead and sighed.

"You worried about Jackass?" Sawyer asked. Sawyer sat down and pulled Kate with him. She was sitting between his legs, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I just feel bad," she replied. "I mean I did pretty much promise him that I wouldn't leave him for you."

"Well Freckles, that wasn't too smart now was it?" he asked. "You know it was never over between us. And even if we don't end up gettin' married, in fact even if you marry someone else, it'll never be over between us."

"Like Allie and Noah," she sighed.

"Allie and Noah?" Sawyer asked.

"Didn't you ever see The Notebook?" she teased.

"No," Sawyer told her.

"Well it was a book first," she replied. "The book was amazing."

"What does this have to do with anything Freckles?" he asked.

"Well, there is a scene where the two main characters are standing there talking and she asks him why he didn't keep in touch with her for 7 years, and he informs her that he wrote to her every day for the first year, and that it wasn't over, and still isn't," Kate said.

"So they hadn't seen each other for 7 years and they were still in love?" he asked.

"Yup," Kate replied.

"Well ain't that romantic?" he stated. "Do you think that'll be us?"

"I'm hoping that we won't have to spend 7 years wondering if we still love each other," Kate responded.

"When we get off this damn island we should watch that movie," he said.

"You would really watch that movie?" she asked.

"If we got off the island, I would do pretty much anything you asked me to," he told her. "I'd just be thankful to get off the island."

"I'm gonna hold you to that Tex," she said.

**A/N: I know it was really fluffy, but I really wanted a Skate dancing scene:)...I hope ya'll liked it. Please R & R!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kate and Sawyer lay in her tent. His hand was resting on her hip. She was awake and watching him sleep. He looked peaceful for the first time in a while. Sawyer opened one eye and saw her watching him.

"What are you lookin' at Freckles?" he asked.

"You," she whispered. "Got a problem with that?"

"No not really," he replied.

"Good," she answered shoving him gently on the shoulder.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, you baby! I didn't hit you that hard," she said.

He pointed at the circular scar on his shoulder. "I'm a wounded man," he grinned.

"You're not wounded any more," she informed him.

"It's still kinda sore," he faked a frown.

"Oh well I'm sorry," she played along with him. She kissed his shoulder and put her arms around him.

"So I have a small confession," Sawyer said after a few minutes.

"What is your confession?" she asked.

"I told Claire that I would babysit," he stated.

"What?" she replied in shock.

"She did this little pout thing and I just couldn't say no to her. She and Charlie want to hang out for a little while without the baby," he told her.

"Ok," she said.

"So do you wanna help me?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," she answered. "Sounds like fun to me. And Aaron is such a sweetheart."

"Yeah," he sarcastically responded.

"He is," Kate insisted.

"Yeah he's alright," Sawyer gave in. Sawyer sat up and found his pants. He walked out of the tent without his shirt on and over to Claire's tent. Kate watched him talking to Claire. Claire handed him the baby carefully. She smiled at him as he pointed over to Kate. Claire waved to Kate and nodded her head. Sawyer walked back to where Kate was standing. Aaron was already crying, and Sawyer gave Kate an annoyed look.

"I never want kids," he scoffed.

"Here give him to me," she sighed. Sawyer handed Kate the baby and watched her as she comforted Aaron. She sat on the ground in front of the tent and hushed the baby. He almost immediately stopped crying. Sawyer continued to stare at her and a small smile tugged at his mouth.

"What?" Kate asked looking at him with a smile.

"You look kinda cute holding that baby," he told her.

"Aaron," she reminded Sawyer of his name.

"Do you ever want kids?" Sawyer asked. Kate looked up at him and laughed.

"Me and families don't really mix," she said. "I can't ever see myself having an actual family."

"Well what if things were different?" he questioned.

"What do you mean if things were different?" she answered.

"If you weren't running from the law. If you didn't have to worry about going to jail?" he asked.

"Well I suppose it would be easier if I wasn't always running, but still...I dunno. I don't think I could be a good mom," she told him. He almost looked disappointed. "I thought you just said you didn't want kids anyway."

"I don't," he quickly replied. "I was just thinking under different circumstances and with the right person it might not be so bad."

"You are such a closet romantic," she informed him. "Do you want to try holding him?"

Sawyer cleared his throat and held out his arms. He was squatting in front of her.

"Alright," he sighed.

"Sit down first," she told him.

"Why I ain't gonna drop him," he said.

"Sit down," she repeated. He sat down next to her and Kate handed him the baby. The baby began to cry again.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Sawyer asked hotly.

"Hey how about using a more soothing voice first of all?" Kate offered. He glared at her and she glared right back.

"Fine," he quietly replied. "What's the matter?" he asked in a voice verging on but not quite baby talk.

Kate put a hand up to her mouth to stiffle a laugh that almost escaped. The baby was still crying.

"Ok what's next Ms. child psychologist?" he asked.

"Try to rock him," she said. "But do it in a nice fluid motion. Don't jiggle him or bounce him because he probably won't like it."

He looked at her confused.

"Like how we danced yesterday," she replied. "Do it like that."

He began to move his body with the baby rocking him. The baby stopped crying. "See," he said soothingly. "You're alright."

Aaron cooed at Sawyer. Sawyer smiled at the baby and continued to rock him.

"You look pretty cute yourself with that baby," Kate told him.

"Aaron," Sawyer smiled at her. Kate and Sawyer babysat Aaron for a couple of hours. When Claire returned to Kate's tent Kate was sitting outside reading a book Sawyer had given her.

"Hey, where's Aaron?" she asked.

"Oh," Kate whispered. "You have to see this. It's just about the cutest thing you will ever see."

Kate opened the flap to her tent and Claire looked inside. Sawyer was laying on his back sleeping. Aaron was laying on Sawyer's arm with his head resting on Sawyer's shoulder.

"Oh," Claire exclaimed. "That is so adorable Kate." 

Claire carefully went into the tent and picked up the baby without waking him. Sawyer stirred but rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Thanks Kate," Claire whispered. "And tell Sawyer too when he wakes up."

Kate nodded and watched Claire walk away. She ducked into the tent and laid down next to Sawyer puting an arm around him and playing with his hair. He woke up and rolled over.

"Where's the baby?" he asked sitting up and looking around.

"He's fine," Kate told him. "Claire just came and got him."

"Oh," Sawyer sighed. "He's pretty cute huh?"

"Yeah...he is," Kate answered. Sawyer laid down with Kate and put his arms around her. He gave her a kiss on the temple and closed his eyes again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers! I love getting reviews!**

Jack had hardly spoken a few words to both Sawyer and Kate in the last couple days. He didn't want to lose the friendship that he had with Kate, but he loved her, and seeing her with Sawyer was too much for him to handle. He watched as Sawyer chased Kate down the beach and into the water. She smiled, and then waved Claire over. Claire walked into the water with the baby. Sawyer gently splashed Aaron who was laughing and smiling.

"It'll be alright mamacita. We'll take care of him while you and Charlie hang out," Sawyer told her. Claire handed Aaron to Sawyer.

"Thanks," she said. "Try to keep the water away from his face, he doesn't like it much when water gets near his eyes."

"I don't blame him," Kate laughed. She took the baby from Sawyer and held him in the water. She watched a wave come near them. "Oh, here comes a wave Aaron," she said into his ear. She squatted in the water and let the wave come and hit their bodies. Aaron giggled as the water hit them.

"Here, give him over," Sawyer stated. Kate smiled at him and gave him Aaron. Sawyer looked at the baby and then at Kate. He threw Aaron into the air and caught him before he hit the water. Aaron laughed but held on tight to Sawyer when he was back in his arms.

"He's getting big Sawyer, but I think he might be too little to like being tossed into the air," Kate informed him.

"Naw, he liked it. Didn't you?" he asked the baby. "Ok let's go back up onto the sand." Sawyer carried Aaron out of the water and Kate followed close behind. She spotted Jack watching them.

"I'll be right back," Kate stated. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Sure, can I get a mango?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kate smiled. "I'll be right back."

"You already said that," Sawyer told her. "Take your time. I know that you wanna go talk to Jackass."

She let out a small chuckle and walked toward where Jack was standing. He saw her walking toward him and turned around.

"Jack wait," she called after him.

"No Kate," he said. "I told you I'm gonna need some time."

"Well I for one think you're being really unfair," she replied. "This isn't you. You don't just-"

"I don't just what Kate? Avoid you?" he asked.

"Well yeah," she answered.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble Kate, but I'm not exactly happy with you being with Sawyer," he informed her.

"Yeah well, you better get used to it Jack," she responded. "Look I'm sorry that you were hurt in all this. It's the last thing I wanted to happen, but it did. I hope one day you can forgive me, but Jack you're not gonna be able to avoid me forever."

"It was working up till now," he mumbled.

"Ok," Kate sighed. "Fine. Hold your grudge, stay away from me, whatever...but know that this is just as hard for me."

Jack scoffed and began walking away.

"It is Jack," Kate yelled after him. "You and I were best friends Jack. We really cared about each other. The first month we were here you were pretty much the only person who would talk to me."

"Sawyer talked to you," he reminded her. "In fact I remember Sawyer kissing you within the first 2 weeks."

"Yeah, because of a con," she sighed.

"Well whatever, it doesn't matter," Jack replied. "Our friendship meant a lot to me too Kate, but people grow apart and they find new friends."

"Haven't you ever heard 'make new friends, keep the old?'" Kate asked.

"Yeah, well I would like to stay friends with you too Kate, but right now this is too hard," he told her.

"Ok," Kate responded. "Ok. I get it. But please don't stay away too long."

She walked back to where Sawyer was sitting with Aaron and took a seat next to him.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"He still needs some time," Kate answered.

"It's alright. He'd be a fool to stay away from you," Sawyer told her.

"That's what he said about you," she half laughed.

"Maybe we could tell him that Aaron is sick...he'd come running over to play hero," Sawyer offered.

"No," Kate shook her head. "We should give him some more time."

"Ok," he whispered. "Anyway...did you finish the book I gave you?"

"Yeah, uh no," she stated. "I'm about 30 pages into it."

"Watership Down is the greatest book," he told her.

"Yeah I realize that. I mean you told me that already," she said. "You know what really makes me laugh about it. When you said that it was about bunnies...I didn't really expect it to be about bunnies."

"What'd ya think I was lying?" he asked.

"No, I thought you were exaggerating or something. I didn't really think it would be about bunnies," she replied.

"Well maybe next time you'll believe me." he stated.

"I will," she nodded.

Charlie walked over to Kate and Sawyer.

"How's Aaron doing?" he asked.

"He's fine," Kate answered.

"Well I came to get him," Charlie replied.

"It's only been 20 minutes," Kate stated.

"I know," Charlie said. "Claire wanted to use some of the time to sleep. So I figured me and Aaron could have some one on one time."

"Alright whatever you say," Sawyer told him. Sawyer handed Charlie the baby and looked back at Kate. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him.

Kate looked out on the horizon and spotted a boat.

"Look!" she exclaimed pointing. Sawyer looked at what she was pointing to.

"What?" he asked.

"There's a boat," she stated. "Don't you see it?"

"There's nothing there Freckles," Sawyer answered.

"Yes...yes there is. It's right there," she kept pointing to the ocean. Sawyer saw nothing.

"Hey, Hugo!" he called over to Hurley who was sitting near by. "Do you see anything?"

Hurley looked towards the direction that Kate was pointing. "No man. There's nothing there."

"What?!" Kate exclaimed. "Yes there is. It's coming closer."

She squinted her eyes to make sure that she really did see a boat. Sawyer felt her forehead. It was burning up.

"Go get Jack," he said to Hurley. He didn't move at first, just stared at Kate. "Go!"

Hurley walked up the beach and toward Jack. Sawyer lowered Kate into the sand.

"I think you're hallucinating," he whispered.

"No I'm not. It's really there," she said beginning to cry. "I can see it James."

"I know," he nodded. "I know you can see it, but darlin' there ain't nothin' there."

Her head began to bob, acting like she might pass out. Sawyer looked at her eyes which were rolling into the back of her head.

"Hurry up Hugo," he whispered holding Kate against his body.

Jack and Hurley came running back.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"I dunno," Sawyer replied. "She said she saw a boat. She's burning up Doc."

"Ok, go get me a wet towel," Jack stated.

"No I ain't leaving," he answered.

"Sawyer, please, if you want to help go get a wet towel, now," Jack responded.

"Alright. Should I use the drinking water?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter, just hurry," Jack told him. Sawyer ran over to the water bin and got a wet towel. He quickly brought it back to Jack. Jack placed it on her head.

"Kate?" he asked.

"Where is he?" she asked groggily.

"Who, Sawyer?" he inquired. "He's right here Kate."

"Yeah I'm here Freckles," Sawyer said. Sawyer stood outside the tent watching.

"It's ok Sawyer, you can come in," Jack told him. "Come on."

Sawyer stepped into the tent and sat next to Kate taking her hand.

"Thanks," he mumbled to Jack.

"She's gonna be fine, she just got over heated," Jack informed them. "What were you guys doing today?"

"Nothing. We went into the ocean not too long ago. How the hell is it that other people haven't gotten over heated?" Sawyer asked.

"I dunno," Jack replied honestly. "Just keep her cool. She'll be fine. Sawyer come and get me if anything else changes or happens."

"Wait Jack!" Sawyer called after him. He let go of Kate's hand and followed Jack out of the tent. "I just wanted you to know that she is sorry."

"I know Sawyer, she already talked to me today," Jack answered.

"Yeah, well you might want to try forgiving her because she feels bad enough as it is," he told him. "She really misses your friendship. She doesn't talk about it but I can just tell."

"Sawyer I just can't be all buddy-buddy with her right now," Jack sighed.

"I understand that Jack," Sawyer replied. "I just really think that you should think about it."

"Well yeah I forgive her," Jack told him. "I do. Can you tell her for me?"

"No I think you should tell her," Sawyer responded. Jack nodded and walked away.

"I'm serious about coming to get me if things change," Jack called over his shoulder.

Kate leaned against Sawyer.

"I have to keep you cooled off Kate," he replied.

"I'm cooled off now. I feel fine," she told him. "I really did see a boat though."

"I'm sure you did really see it," Sawyer responded. "But Freckles there wasn't anything there."

"Yeah, I know that now. It's just scary to think that I really saw something that wasn't there," she stated.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Honestly I think it's a mixture between you being over heated and tired. We really haven't been sleeping lately."

"Yeah probably," she answered.

"Hey guess what?" he began. "I just talked to Jack and he told me that he forgives you. I told him that he needed to tell you so hopefully he'll be by later to tell you."

"He does forgive me?" she asked.

"Yup. He'll probably still need some time to get used to us together, but yeah. He forgives you," he smiled down at her.

"Good," Kate smiled back. "I really don't want to feel guilty about us, but I know I'm gonna until he tells me I'm forgiven."

"Kate?" Jack entered the tent. "Hey I just heard you guys talking. I honestly didn't hear exactly what you were saying, but I knew you were awake and talking so...I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you."

"Thank you," she responded.

"It's still gonna take some time, but I'll try not to ignore you any more," he told her.

"Good," she nodded. "And thanks."

Jack left quickly and went down the beach. Sawyer squeezed Kate and smiled down at her.

"See?" he asked.

She smiled up at him and cuddled against his chest. She reached up and kissed his mouth. He kissed her back for a minute but then backed away.

"I don't want to make you worse," he whispered.

"I don't care," she said kissing him again.

"Well I do," he replied. "Lets just wait till tomorrow."

"Ok," Kate groaned. "We can wait till tomorrow."

"Good," he responded kissing the top of her head. "But tomorrow I don't want any excuses like 'I have a headache'."

"Funny you should mention that," Kate laughed. "I actually have a secret."

"What is your secret?" he asked.

"I read an article in a magazine once," she began. "I read that having sex actually alleviates headaches."

"Well the secret is out now, and you're not allowed to use that excuse ever again," he told her.

"I can come up with something much better than that," she stated.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well I can't think of one right this second, but I will," she smiled.

"Just not tomorrow," he reminded her.

"No...not tomorrow," she assured him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to my loyal reviewers and fans!**

The next morning Sawyer and Kate went into the jungle to pick fruit. They came to a tree and Kate looked up shielding her eyes from the sun.

"I think I see some mangos up there," Kate stated walking over to the tree and starting to climb. Sawyer grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back.

"If you think I'm gonna let you climb up that tree after what happened yesterday you-well you're not as smart as I thought you were," Sawyer told her.

"Sawyer I'm fine. And at least if I fall you can carry me back to camp...if you fell we'd be outta luck," she grinned. "Seriously I'll be fine. I'm used to it."

"No, I'm not gonna let you go up there," he protested.

"I'd like to see you stop me," Kate replied. She went back for the tree and before she got to it Sawyer tackled her and sat on top of her.

"You ain't goin' up there," he said somewhat sternly. Kate looked up at him and pulled his head toward her. Before there lips could touch she flipped them over and stood up.

"I'll be fine. And you're gonna be right there so if something happens to me, which it won't, but you'll be here," she sighed. He nodded silently and looked away from her. Kate climbed up the tree and was back within 7 minutes.

"Ok, let's go," she stated hopping off the tree. Sawyer didn't say anything but started walking back through the trees. Kate heard a rustling in the trees near by.

"Shh," she whispered stopping.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Shh!" she said louder. She looked into the trees, and Vincent came bounding out at them.

"Stupid dog," Sawyer replied continuing on. Vincent looked up and whined at Kate.

"Come on," she murmured to the dog. As she and Sawyer made there way back to camp the dog kept looking behind them.

"Sawyer stop," Kate suddenly said. Sawyer stopped and turned back.

"Freckles, there's nothing there. I think both you and that dog are crazy," he told her.

"I'm not crazy," Kate stated pushing past him and stalking off.

"Dammit," Sawyer whispered to himself.

He followed Kate closely back to the beach. They were almost through the trees when Kate stopped and squinted at something in front of her.

"Sawyer d-do you see that?" she asked pointing at the jungle floor.

"I don't see anything," he said.

"Shh," she said again. "There's a polar bear. It's sleeping."

"Kate there ain't nothing there," he responded. "Watch."

Sawyer walked over to where Kate was pointing and stood on the spot she was pointing at.

"You're standing on it's paw Sawyer," she whispered. "It's gonna wake up."

"There is nothing here," he repeated.

"Yes there is," she choked out. Tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks. She fell down on the ground and Vincent came over and licked her face.

"Vincent do you see anything?" she asked.

"Kate, you're talkin' to a dog,' he told her.

"I know that," she spat out. "Vincent look."

She pointed to where Sawyer was. The dog looked and walked over to Sawyer. He put his paws on Sawyer's chest and licked his face too.

"Get off of me dog," he sighed pushing the dog off of him. Then he walked over to where Kate was sitting. She had a vacant look on her face and didn't even flinch when Sawyer touched her arm. He picked her up and she finally moved putting her arms around his neck. He carried her back to camp with Vincent trotting behind them. When he got back to the camp he put Kate in her tent.

"I'm gonna go get Jack," Sawyer whispered.

"No," she whispered back. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you, I'll be right back," he stated standing up.

"Please," she begged. "Please stay here. I'm scared."

Sawyer sighed and tried to help her stand up. When he pulled her into a standing position her legs buckled beneath her and she stumbled into him. He picked her up. "I'm taking you to see the doc," he told her.

"Do I get a lollipop?" she asked with a small smile.

"Well, good to see that you still have your sense of humor," Sawyer replied. He gave her a short peck and carried her over to Jack's tent.

"Hey doc!" he exclaimed. Jack ducked out of his tent and saw Sawyer and Kate standing in front of him.

"What happened?" Jack asked helping Sawyer lower Kate to the sand.

"She hallucinated again," Sawyer mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"I mean what I said Jack," Sawyer stated almost angerly. "We were in the jungle and she thought she saw a polar bear."

"I did see a polar bear," Kate assured them.

"Jack you said that she was just over heated. We didn't do anything to get her over heated today," Sawyer informed him. Jack placed his hand on her head.

"Sawyer she's burning up," Jack said.

"Well that ain't my fault. We didn't do anything," Sawyer said.

"I'm not saying it's your fault," Jack practically whispered. "I think she's just sick. She must have a bug."

"A bug that makes her hallucinate Jack?" Sawyer questioned skeptically.

"Sometimes when people get really high fevers they can hallucinate. In fact when I was little I used to hallucinate when I'd get high fevers," Jack told him.

"Ok well what do I do?" Sawyer asked.

"Go take her into the water, and then take her back to her tent and keep her cool. Just like yesterday," Jack said.

Sawyer nodded and picked Kate up again. He walked with her down to the water.

"No," Kate sobbed trying to push Sawyer away, but not having much luck.

"This is gonna help make you feel better sweetie," Sawyer told her.

"I don't-I'm cold," she replied.

"Well that's the problem, because you're too hot," he answered. He walked into the water and placed her into the water. "Ok, close your mouth and eyes."

She did as she was told and he dunked her under. Then he carried her back to the tent. She was shaking. He didn't know if that was from her being cold or too hot.

"I'm freezing," she whispered.

"Ok, I'm gonna go get Jack," he told her. "I'll be right back I promise."

"No," she practically whined. Although she was acting like a sick child, Sawyer loved being needed. He poked his head out of the tent and saw Jack almost immediately.

"Doc!" he exclaimed. He waved him over. "She's cold. Can I put a blanket over her?"

"Well, you can keep her comfortable, but if her forehead still feels hot in about an hour you should probably take her back to the ocean," he said. "You should try to keep her body temperature down, but if she's cold, you can make her as comfortable as possible."

"Ok," Sawyer nodded. He placed a blanket over Kate and pulled her closer.

"You're gonna be ok," he whispered. "You have to be ok."

"I will be," she whispered back. "But what if I'm not?"

"You gotta be," he told her simply. "Anything else isn't an option."

"Well Sawyer I-" Kate began.

"No," he interrupted. "You have to be ok."

Sawyer stayed awake most of the night taking care of Kate and making sure she wasn't too hot, or too cold. He finally got to sleep around 4am and he slept till almost noon the next day. When he woke up Kate was gone. He stood up quickly and sat back down just as quickly. He felt really dizzy and knew something wasn't right. He stood up again and shuffled out of the tent. He saw Kate talking to Jack. She was laughing at something he had said. It was clear that they were beginning to be friends again. Sawyer wanted her to be happy, but he wasn't going to lose her.

"Hey, you feeling better?" he asked approaching her.

"Yeah," she replied. "I feel great."

"Good," he nodded sitting next to her. Kate looked at him. He had beads of sweat on his head.

"Do you feel alright?" she asked.

"Well to tell you the truth I was a little dizzy today," he answered. She reached up and touched his forehead.

"I think I got you sick," she told him apologetically.

"I'm fine," he said. Jack stood up and squatted in front of Sawyer. He placed his hand on his head.

"What are you doin'?" Sawyer asked.

"I'm seeing if you have a fever Sawyer. You don't have to always be such a jerk," Jack stated.

"I said I'm fine," Sawyer said standing up. He began to walk away. He took about 5 steps and fell into the sand. Kate and Jack looked at each other. They both stood up and walked over to Sawyer. Jack grabbed on to Sawyer's hands and helped him stand. Sawyer collapsed again into the sand.

"I can help you carry him," Kate told Jack.

Jack grabbed his arms, and Kate took his legs. They carried him back to the tent and put him inside.

"Shouldn't we dip him in the water?" Kate asked.

"No it's ok," he said. "It was a lot easier with you, but Sawyer's too heavy. But why don't you go get a bucket of water."

Kate nodded and quickly disappeared down the beach to get a bucket. When she got back Jack took the bucket right away and dumped half of it on Sawyer's head.

"He'll be fine Kate," Jack assured her. "He took good care of you, so I'm sure you're gonna do the same for him."

"Yeah," Kate replied. Jack stood up and left, and Kate spent the rest of that day taking care of Sawyer.

**A/N: Ok so I don't know what I'm gonna do yet. Should Sawyer be ok? Or should he get worse first? I dunno yet. As always reviews and suggestions are welcomed and encouraged.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to all my loving reviewers!**

Kate walked from the water basin back to her tent.

"Kate," Jack walked up to her. "How's he doin?"

"I don't know Jack," Kate sighed. "He's not talking or really doing anything. I'm bringing him some water."

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I'm sorry that I was so distant with you," Jack told her.

"It's fine Jack. I need to go check on Sawyer," she replied.

Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her back toward him.

"Seriously Kate. I'm sorry," Jack repeated.

"I know," Kate nodded. "I'm sorry too. But right now I'm gonna go check on Sawyer."

"Ok, I'll come with," Jack offered. Kate nodded and went into the tent, with Jack following her.

"Is this what I looked like?" she questioned.

"No," Jack shook his head. "You were much more responsive. You were actually talking to us. Has Sawyer said anything?"

Kate shook her head and looked at him.

"Come on," Jack took her by the hand. "Let him sleep some of this off."

"What if he needs me?" Kate asked.

"Kate, he's not gonna need you right now," Jack replied. "Here...follow me."

He led Kate out of the tent. He spotted Sayid, Charlie, and Hurley sitting next to Kate's tent.

"Hey, do you guys mind keeping an ear out for Sawyer? And checking on him every so often?" Jack asked. "Kate needs a break."

"Ok," Charlie and Hurley replied in unision.

"Thanks," Jack answered. He walked with Kate down the beach and sat with her in the sand.

"Thanks Jack," Kate quietly said.

"Not a problem," Jack told her. "I know you don't believe me right now, but Sawyer will be fine."

"Do you think he has the same thing that I had?" Kate asked. "Because he seems much worse than I did. I mean at least I was awake and mostly aware of what was going on."

"I'm sure that he'll be fine," Jack assured her. "I mean he's definitely sick, but you've been good about taking care of him. But Kate, you have to take care of yourself too. You'll be no good to Sawyer if you're sick too."

Kate and Jack sat on the beach for about 10 minutes just talking. They talked about how crazy the past few months have been. Jack reached over and moved the hair out of Kate's face. They locked eyes and both leaned forward. They kissed softly.

"Dudes," Hurley said. "Oh dudes, sorry. I just wanted to tell you that I think something's happening with Sawyer."

Kate gasped and stood up. Hurley looked at her somewhat sympathetically. Kate ran up to her tent and ducked in. Jack began to follow her.

"Dude, Jack," Hurley stopped him. "I know that you only meant well, but you kinda took advantage of Kate. She's worried about Sawyer and you used that."

"I have to go make sure that he's gonna be ok," Jack replied.

"I'm serious Jack," Hurley stated. "It's not cool trying to win her back when she's so vunerable."

"I'm not taking advantage. She was kissing me back," Jack answered. "She still loves me."

"Dude, go check on Sawyer," Hurley said walking away from him.

Kate sat down next to Sawyer who was now moving slightly and groaning. She carefully moved him so that his head was in her lap.

"You have to be ok," she whispered stroking his head. "I'm so sorry. Please just be ok."

"Kate," Jack hesitated coming into the tent. "What's wrong with him?"

"How the hell should I know?" Kate asked. "He's just groaning. I dunno what's wrong."

Jack knelt next to him and examined him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "What's happening?"

"I don't know," Jack told her.

"Kate?" Sawyer mumbled.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I'm right here."

She took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said. Sawyer's body went limp in Kate's lap.

"Sawyer!" she exclaimed. "No, don't do this."

Jack checked his pulse and let out a breath of relief. "He's still alive Kate," he told her. "He passed out."

"Jack, I can't lose him," she stated.

"I know," Jack whispered. "You won't."

"You can't know that," she sniffled. "I love him Jack. I love him, and I don't want to hurt him for anything."

"Kate, you didn't do this to him," Jack assured her.

"I know, not about this, about us," she replied. "I kissed you. I can't just-. I love him Jack. I never should have kissed you. I shouldn't have done that to him while he was in here dying."

"Kate, he's not gonna die," Jack soothed.

"Stop saying that!" Kate yelled. She put her hands to her face and began to sob. "Don't tell me he's gonna be ok, because if he's not ok...what if he's not ok Jack?"

Kate laid down next to Sawyer, facing him. She let the tears fall from her eyes. Jack came up behind her and placed an arm around her.

"He'll be ok Kate," Jack whispered. "And he knows you love him. And I don't think one kiss from me is going to change either of your feelings."

"No," she said. "It won't. Can you just leave us alone for a minute?"

"Sure Kate," he began to leave. "Don't worry Kate, we're still friends."

Kate forced a smile at him and nodded. She looked at Sawyer and continued to cry without bothering to wipe the tears from her face. About 15 minutes after laying there with him Sawyer's eyes flickered open. He saw Kate crying in front of him. She was still awake too, she was too afraid to sleep.

"Sawyer?" she asked quietly.

"Hey Freckles," he mumbled.

"Are you alright?" she questioned.

"I will be," he nodded. She took his hand and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I had this dream," Sawyer began. "You kissed the doc. You felt really bad about it and you were crying because you thought I was gonna die, and you thought it was your fault. Or did that really happen?"

Kate swallowed hard and took a deep breath of air. "Yeah," she quietly answered. "It really happened. But it was a mistake. I love you. I love you so much. I can't lose you."

By this time she was crying again and not breathing. "Kate, take a breath," Sawyer said. "I'm awake, but I can't take care of you too."

She took a breath and turned away from Sawyer. "I'm a horrible person," Kate stated. "While you were up here sick, and dying, I was with the one person you truly hate."

Sawyer gently put an arm around her and pulled her closer. "First of all you're not a horrible person. I don't fall in love with horrible people," he told her. "Second of all I don't hate the doc. Believe me, besides you I think he's my only friend on this whole damn rock."

Kate turned back toward him and pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you," she whispered again.

"Kate, I love you too," he replied rubbing her back. He gave her a kiss on the top of the head.

**A/N: Should I keep going? Please R & R!**


	13. Chapter 13

Kate heard the pattering of rain on the tarp above her head.

"Freckles," she heard a faint whisper.

"I'm right here," she whispered back opening her eyes. Sawyer wasn't there. She quickly stood up and practically tripped over him as she stepped out of the tent. He was laying in the sand right outside the tent. She flipped him over and dragged him back into the tent.

"What the hell were you trying to do?" she demanded quietly.

"I was just going to the bathroom, but I-" he didn't finish his sentence before he started coughing violently.

"I'm gonna go get Jack!" she exclaimed. "I'll be right back."

She ran over to Jack's tent.

"Jack!" she exclaimed entering his tent.

"What is it?" he asked groggily sitting up.

"Sawyer," she replied. "I don't know what's wrong, but he's coughing really badly."

"Ok, calm down," he responded standing up and following her back to the tent. When they entered the tent Kate gasped. Sawyer was laying on his side and there was a small pool of blood next to his mouth.

"Sawyer," she asked squatted next to him and placed her hands on his cheeks. "He's burning up."

"Kate move over," Jack stated. He checked Sawyer's pulse and tried to wake him up.

"Sawyer," Kate stated shaking him and beginning to panic. Jack placed a calming hand on hers and pushed her gently aside.

"Kate I need you to go get a bucket of water ok?" Jack asked. Kate nodded and ran down the beach with the bucket. When she returned Jack somehow had gotten Sawyer to regain conciousness.

"He has pneumonia I think," Jack sighed taking the bucket from her.

"Well is he gonna be ok?" Kate asked sitting down and taking Sawyer's head into her lap.

"He should be alright," Jack told her. "He just needs his rest."

"Kate?" Sawyer mumbled.

"Yeah I'm here," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't worry," she half sobbed. She kissed his forehead and held him closer.

"I'm gonna go back," Jack gave her a weak smile. "He'll be ok. Let me know if he get's worse."

"Jack," Kate began. "Why was he coughing up blood?"

"I don't know," Jack answered. "I think he was just coughing too hard. Let me know if it happens again."

"Ok," Kate nodded. "Thanks Jack."

He nodded and disappeared through the tent flap.

"Are you ok Kate?" Sawyer whispered.

"I'm fine," she let out a small chuckle. "Are you alright?"

"Not really," he honestly replied. He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly.

**A/N: OK so I know that this chapter wasn't very long, but I couldn't really get into writing it, but I wanted to update since I haven't in over a week. Any ideas and suggestions are welcome because I'm kinda getting stuck on this story. Thanks a lot and please R & R! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I love getting them. I'm glad that you guys still like this one and want me to continue. **

Over the next week Kate took care of Sawyer. He got worse, but then began to get better almost immediately.

Kate was sitting on the beach burying her feet in the sand. She gently continued to pile the sand over her feet. She felt someone coming behind her, but she didn't look. The person sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey," she said turning toward him.

"Hey," Sawyer whispered into her ear.

"Your feeling better I see," she replied.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Much better. How have you been?"

"Worried to tell you the truth," she answered.

"What about little old me?" he asked.

"When Jack said that he thought you had pneumonia it scared me because I had a cousin that died from that and she was in civilization," Kate stated. "I mean it was all because of the doctor not knowing what the hell he was doing, but I know how serious it can be even in the best cicumstances."

"Well I'm all better now," he grinned. She smiled back at him and kissed his cheek. She spotted Jack who was making his way toward them.

"Hey guys," he began. "How's everything going?"

"Good," Sawyer drawled.

"Can you let me check?" Jack asked.

"What do you need to check?" Sawyer questioned back.

"Your temp, pulse," Jack responded.

"Ok fine, but keep your hand away from my head...let Kate check it," he chuckled.

Kate reached up and touched his forehead. "He feels fine to me," she stated.

Jack took Sawyer by the wrist and checked his pulse.

"You're pulse is racing," Jack mumbled.

"I know," Sawyer smirked and pulled Kate closer.

"Ok..." Jack rolled his eyes. "You still should take it easy for a few days."

Jack stood up and walked away shaking his head, but with a slight smile.

"So what do you want to do today?" Sawyer asked into Kate's ear.

"I dunno," Kate smiled up at him. "How about you?"

"I don't think it really matters," he replied. "We could just sit here all day."

"Do you really want to sit here all day?" she asked. "I figured since you were feeling better you would want to hang out, go somewhere...do something."

"Alright...I have an idea," he stood up and pulled Kate with him. He took her by the hand and pulled her towards the pantry. When they got there he picked up a box of crackers and handed them to her. Then he filled two bottles of water and dragged Kate into the jungle.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Like you even have to ask," he replied.

"Well obviously I do because I really don't know where we're going," she told him.

"I'm disappointed," he sighed. "Come on...where is the one place that I would want to go with you in the jungle?"

"The waterfall again?" she asked.

"What do you mean again?" he inquired. "We've been there twice together ever...and the second time wasn't your finest hour."

She rolled her eyes and continued to follow him.

"This isn't the right direction," she informed him after they had been walking for about 5 minutes.

"I know that," he responded. "We're taking a little detour."

They came through a clearing in the trees. Sawyer took the box of crackers from Kate and sat down in the middle of the clearing. He held out a bottle of water to Kate. She looked around her, taking in the surroundings.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"No you don't," he replied. "It's ok...I mean that day was worse for me anyway. I don't really expect you to remember every tree in the jungle."

"Sawyer," she began. "This isn't where I kissed you."

"What are you talking about? Of course it is," Sawyer protested.

"No it's not," she answered with a smile. "If this is where I kissed you where is the tree that Sayid and Jack tied you to?"

Sawyer looked around and sure enough he realized that they weren't where he was tortured.

"Well what do you want? I was a little busy gettting tortured to actually pay attention to my surroundings," Sawyer defended himself.

"It's ok," she smiled. "This can be a new place for us to make a memory."

"What are we gonna call it? The place where I screwed up yet again?" he asked.

"No," she laughed. "Stand up."

He did what he was told and Kate took him by the hand, dragging him farther into the jungle.

"Now where are we going?" he asked.

"You really weren't that far off from another place," she told him. He furrowed his eyebrows somewhat confused.

"Just trust me," she assured him. She led him toward another small clearing and he recognized the place almost immediately as the place where they played I Never.

"Wanna play?" he asked.

"One problem cowboy," she started. "We didn't bring anything to drink with."

"That's where you're wrong," he said pulling two small bottles of liquor from his pants pocket.

"Where did you get those?" she asked. "I thought that you gave me all your stash for Boone."

"I did," he responded. "I found these a while ago. They were burried in the sand. I think Jack musta been hiding them from me."

"Makes sense," Kate nodded. She reached out and grabbed at one of the bottles.

"Ah ah ah," he replied pulling his hand back. "You gotta do something for me first."

"What do you mean? I found the place," she stated. He looked down at her and rolled his eyes, giving her one of the bottles.

"You get to start," he replied.

"I want to play a different game," she told him.

"Like what?" he asked.

"How about bomb?" she asked.

"Bomb?" he answered. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh it's really easy. Who ever starts can start with an actor or a movie and the next person has to say a movie the actor has been in or an actor in the movie...and it just keeps repeating," Kate tried to explain.

"That makes even less sense than I Never," Sawyer replied.

"Ok well lemme give you an example then," she sighed. "Hmm. Julia Roberts...now you say a movie that she's been in."

"Is this like 6 degrees of Kevin Bacon?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah except you don't have to get back to Kevin Bacon everytime," she answered.

"Well I don't want to play it. I suck at movies," he said.

"Come on! You're up on pop culture. Just give it a try and if you hate it we can stop. We each only have one bottle anyway it's not like either of us are going to get drunk off of it," she said.

"Fine, but I'm gonna start," he responded. "Jack Nicholson."

"Ok, but you asked for it," she answered. "One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest."

"Alright," he sighed. "The Shining."

"No," she chuckled. "It doesn't work like that...you have to tell me another actor from Cuckoo's Nest."

"Oh, hell if I know," he replied.

"Ok then, you drink," she smirked.

"Do you know any other actor from that movie?" he asked.

"Yeah actually. Danny DeVito is in that movie," she informed him.

"Ok fine, it's your turn," he said.

"Leonardo DiCaprio," she bit back a smile that was tugging at her lips and looked at Sawyer.

"That loser?" he asked.

"You only wish that you were that much of a loser. He's very talented," Kate responded.

"Ok whatever," he stated. "I guess...wasn't he in Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Ok um...Claire Danes."

"Oh...she was in Little Women," Sawyer quickly replied.

"You've seen Little Women?" she asked.

"Yes actually I have. My ex girlfriend made me watch it," he informed her.

"You've seen Little Women, but you haven't seen The Notebook?" she asked.

"Shut up and take your turn," he scoffed.

"Ok, um...Winona Ryder," she responded.

"Let's go with Girl, Interrupted," he said.

"Angelina Jolie," she replied.

"Gia," he smirked.

"Ok this is stupid," she told him. "I've seen that, but I don't know who the hell is in it. Let's just go to our waterfall. We can drink or tiny little liquor bottles on the way there."

"Chicken," he teased standing up. "Ok...that was a stupid game anyway. You need more people to play it."

"Yeah, you're right," she agreed.

"Where did you learn that game anyway?" he asked as they walked toward the direction of the waterfall.

"Well my ex husband was a movie freak. We played it sometimes. I've actually never played it as a drinking game. We just would play it and the bomb part is kinda like playing horse in basketball...first person to spell bomb loses," Kate said.

"Well it might be fun with more people. With two people it's kinda boring...just to let you know," he replied.

"Yeah yeah ok. But I Never is gonna be kinda boring now for us anyway since we both know each others deep dark secrets," Kate responded. "I mean yeah that time we played it was fun and it did get kinda intense there, but if we played now what would we say I Never about?"

"How about I've never been in love?" he asked.

"Yeah but been there done that. You know I have, and I know you hav-" she was cut off by Sawyer pulling her into a kiss.

"My answer might be just a little different now," he stated.

"Good," she nodded and grabbed his hand, walking closer to the sound of the water rushing. When they arrived at the waterfall they came across a sight neither of them were expecting. Jack was sitting on top of the cliff next to the waterfall.

"Jack!" Kate called. "What are you doing?"

Jack opened his eyes and watched as Kate and Sawyer came nearer. He shook his head and remained where he was sitting.

"Doc!" Sawyer exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Go away!" Jack called back.

"No!" Kate yelled. She carefully made her way into the water and swam over to the edge of the rocks on the other side. She climbed up to where Jack was sitting.

"Kate I really just want to be left alone," Jack responded.

"What happened?" she asked. "This morning you were fine. You were even joking with us."

"Well Kate," Jack began. "Did you ever think that this might not have anything to do with you or Sawyer?"

"Well, I guess not," she practically whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Look me too," Jack nodded. "I just needed some time to think. I walked into the jungle and I got kinda lost, and then I came upon this. Is this the waterfall you were talking about...you and Sawyer's waterfall?"

Kate gave a slight nod. "Are you ok?" she hesitated in asking.

"Well I guess I'll tell you since I'm sure everyone is gonna know anyway," he sighed. "I found out that Claire is my sister. Well my half sister."

"What?" Kate asked, extremely confused.

"Claire and I were just talking...we got to talking about how we both had bad fathers...hers wasn't around when she was little, but he started to try to contact her when she was older," Jack began. "Well weirdly enough we just kinda talked it out. She knew that her father's name was Christian and that he was a spinal surgeon. And we both discribed what he looked like, and we figured it out."

"Wow," Kate whispered.

"Yeah," Jack answered. "But I guess I'll leave you two alone. I've been out here for a while anyway. I should probably head back and make sure that Claire's ok."

Kate nodded, stood up, and jumped from the cliff into the water. Sawyer went in after her and swam underneath her. He grabbed her legs and pulled her under. When they surfaced the water Kate was laughing and she shoved Sawyer off of her.

"I don't really want to swim in here," she told him.

"Oh are you worried about the two dead bodies?" he asked.

"Yeah, kinda," Kate stated.

"Well you shouldn't be...they're not in here any more," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Of course they are."

"No Freckles," he shook his head. "We buried them."

"Who buried them?" she asked.

"Locke, Sayid, Hurley, and I," he answered.

"When was this?" she questioned.

"What's with the third degree?" he asked. "It was a while ago. Before you hit your head even."

"Oh," she replied. She ducked her head under just to be sure. She swam underneath Sawyer this time and tried to pull him under, but he was too quick. He swam away from her quickly and just as quickly swam back to tickle her. She pushed him away laughing underwater and taking in a lot of water when she did. She swam to the surface and over to the edge. She coughed out the water and tried to catch her breath, which wasn't really working. Jack had made his way down the cliff and was now rushing over to her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she breathed coughing more.

"Sawyer," Jack called over to him. Sawyer was now sitting on the rock underneath the waterfall letting the water splash over his body.

"What is it?!" he yelled back.

"You almost killed Kate, that's all!" Jack exclaimed.

"Really I'm ok," she sighed, finally able to breath normally. "He was just messing around."

"Yeah," Jack responded. "That's how accidents happen and someone gets seriously hurt."

"Jack I'm fine," she nodded.

"Yeah I know," Jack forced a smile. "Sorry. I just...I was worried when you weren't coming up for a breath, and then when you did you coughed up a lot of water."

"Well isn't it true that coughing a lot is better than not coughing at all, when you're choking I mean?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. It is," Jack replied. "Ok, I'll talk to ya later."

Jack headed back through the trees, and Kate swam over to where Sawyer was now slipping behind the waterfall, out of view from Kate. She rolled her eyes and crawled out of the water and followed Sawyer behind the waterfall.

"What was his major malfunction?" Sawyer asked.

"He found out that Claire is his half sister," Kate sighed.

"And he was upset about it?" Sawyer questioned. "I mean if I found out that I had some family on this island, it might not be so bad."

"Well," Kate began. "I don't think it has anything to do with the fact that it's Claire. I mean she's the sweetest, but I think it's just the fact that his dad was leading a double life. I mean he had a completely other family in Austrailia. I'm sure the only reason why he's upset about it is because of his dad."

"Or maybe he has the hots for her," Sawyer offered. "I mean she is gorgeous, and now he certainly doesn't have a chance with her."

"You're so discusting," Kate scoffed.

"Oh come on," Sawyer began. "How awful would it be if we found out that we were siblings?"

"Ew Sawyer, just stop," she smacked his arm. "I'm pretty sure we're not because I think your parents died before I was born anyway."

"When were you born?" he asked. "What year?"

"1977," she replied.

"Well that was the year that they died," he told her. "But we could be cousins."

"Do you wanna be related to me?" she asked jokingly. "Oh that's right, they do those kind of things in the south."

"Whatever, at least we have southern hospitality eh?" he asked.

"Hey I might be from Canada but have you ever heard me use the phrase eh?" she inquired.

"Once I think," he nodded.

"Ok, whatever cowboy, let's go. I'm getting cold," she started to move toward the edge of the pond.

"Well come 'ere," he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. "Lemme warm you up."

Kate smirked and leaned against him. He entertwined his fingers in hers and kissed her head pulling her even closer.

**A/N: I think I'm gonna have to add some more drama! Haha...Although it is always fun to write cute fluffiness...I'm ready to have something jeopardize the relationship. Don't worry it will still be Skate, but with some more angst.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Some angst...but Skate forever! haha.**

The next day Kate was sitting on the beach alone. Jack walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey," he said. "Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry again for yesterday."

"It's alright," Kate nodded. "I understand."

"Thanks," he replied. "So where's Sawyer?"

"He's still sleeping," she chuckled.

"So do you mind if I stay here with you for a while?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I don't mind. So have you talked to Claire lately?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'm so confused. I don't know what to even think about it. I mean I don't mind having Claire as my sister, but it's really weird."

"I know. I wouldn't even know what to think."

"Well we can say that my dad is a complete jerk," Jack answered. "She grew up without a father because of him."

"Would you rather it been you that had grown up without a father?" she asked.

"Not exactly," he responded. "But maybe I wouldn't be so screwed up if he hadn't been in my life."

"No," Kate stated. "You wouldn't be yourself."

"Come on. Don't you ever wish that you could change something about your life?" he asked.

"Well sure," Kate replied. "All the time."

"And do you ever stop and think that the horrible things that have happened to you or because of you or whatever...they make you who you are too," Jack said.

"Well yeah, but I wonder how my life might be better because of something being changed," she said.

"Do you ever wonder what would be different if Sawyer weren't here?" Jack asked.

She didn't answer at first. She looked away from Jack and towards her tent where Sawyer was still sleeping.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that," Jack quietly told her.

"It's ok," Kate assured him. "I sometimes do think about it."

"You do?" he asked.

"Well yeah," she replied. "I mean...I don't know what I'm even saying Jack I just-"

He cut her off by giving her the slightest kiss. She pulled back and gasped.

"Great Kate," Sawyer grumbled behind them.

"Sawyer wait," she called. "Please."

He didn't wait. He continued his way up the beach kicking the sand angerly as he walked. Kate looked at Jack apologetically and stood up following him down the beach. She had to run to catch up to him and keep up with him.

"Kate," he whipped around and stared at her. "You gotta leave me alone right now before I do or say something we're both gonna regret."

"Please," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't want him to kiss me. As soon as he did I backed away."

"Well I could tell by the way you were looking at him that you wanted him to kiss you, so don't feed me _that_ stupid line," Sawyer spat.

"I wasn't looking at him like I wanted him to kiss me," she scoffed.

"Oh yeah, well then how come I thought you were, and obviously so did Jack," Sawyer stated. "He wouldn't just kiss you, unless you were asking for it."

"You're a real jerk you know that?" she asked.

"Yeah I know," Sawyer said. "That's me. I'm always the bad guy. Always the guy who treats the girl like crap. Well Kate you're not so innocent. You have been flirting with Jack since you've made up, and you already kissed him once before so why don't you just go be with him if that's what you want?"

"Because that's not what I want Sawyer," she held back the tears that were stinging her eyes. "I want you. I don't love Jack."

"Well you don't not love him," Sawyer replied. "You made it very clear that you loved him...and it's clear to me that you still love him."

"You're wrong," she answered. She stepped toward him. He turned on his heal and continued to walk away from her. She heaved a deep sigh and began to walk back to where Jack was still sitting in the sand.

"You ok?" he asked offering her a seat next to him. She sighed again and nodded.

"He just needs to walk off some of his anger," she responded.

"I'm sorry," he took her hand in his. "Really."

"Yeah," she nodded, and didn't pull her hand away. He brushed her hair from her face and looked at her.

"You don't want it?" Sawyer asked coming up behind them for the second time. He walked toward his tent and went inside. He came out minutes later holding a bundle of her belongings. He made sure she saw him throw them into her tent.

"Guess what?" he asked. "You get to sleep alone tonight...although I'm sure that the doc wouldn't mind some company."

He went back inside his tent and closed the flap roughly. Kate sighed again and leaned her head on her hand. Neither she or Jack said anything. She stood up again and headed to Sawyer's tent.

"Kate," Jack called to her. "Why don't you let me talk to him?"

"What are you gonna say to make him feel better Jack?" she asked. "He's not gonna forgive me if you go in there."

"Please, just...let me try?" Jack asked passing her.

"OK," she answered. "When you're done let me know because I still need to talk to him."

"No problem," he nodded and headed over to Sawyer's tent. He carefully pulled back the flap and poked his head in.

"Go away Kate, I'm really not in the mood for anything right now," Sawyer scowled.

"It's me," Jack responded.

"And I_ really_ don't want to talk to you," Sawyer stated sitting up. "I'm sure that you can go pick up the pieces of Kate's broken heart and put them back together...you're used to fixing things."

"Shut up and listen to me for a minute," Jack clenched his teeth and sat down next to Sawyer.

"Fine," Sawyer sighed. "I'm listening."

Jack didn't really believe him that he was going to listen to him, but he was going to try to talk to him.

"Ok first of all Kate didn't want me to kiss her," Jack told him. "And I know that you might find that hard to believe, but as soon as my lips touched hers she backed away like...I dunno. She didn't want me to."

"Whatever," Sawyer replied.

"Can you just let me talk for a minute with out your little comentary?" Jack questioned. "When I'm done I'll give you a chance to say what you have to say if you want to." Sawyer didn't say anything telling Jack he would give him the chance to talk.

"Ok," Jack continued. "Kate and I were just talking. I made a mistake. I kissed her...and she didn't kiss me back. She loves you...otherwise why would she have chased after you. She just-you have to give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Can I talk now?" Sawyer asked. Jack nodded. "Ok. Fine. She loves me and she didn't want you to kiss her. What were you guys talking about to make you even want to kiss her? She must have said something to make you think that she would want a kiss."

"She didn't say anything to make me want to kiss her. Being around her just makes me want to kiss her," Jack answered. "I know that sounds dumb, but-"

"It does sound dumb," Sawyer began. "But I think I know what you mean."

"Go talk to her," Jack replied.

"Why are you helping me?" Sawyer asked. "Why aren't you in Kate's tent comforting her?"

"Because it's not me that Kate wants comfort from Sawyer," Jack stated. He stood up and left the tent. Sawyer followed him and went towards Kate's tent. He went inside and sat down next to her.

"Hey," he offered.

"Hi," she acknowledged him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just-"

"I know," she nodded. "I'm sorry too. I didn't want him to kiss me Sawyer. It just happened. It was because of our stupid conversation."

"Oh?" he asked. "What were you talking about?"

"Life," she stated. "And how in one instance it can change."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know," she sighed. "Just what would happen if things were different."

"If what was different?" he questioned with a stern tone.

"Everything. Like what it would be like if you weren't here," Kate immediately regretted saying that. "No-I mean yeah that's what we were talking about, but I would never want you not to be here."

"Maybe it would have been better if Pickett had just killed me," Sawyer stared at her angerly.

"No," she shook her head. "It wouldn't be better at all."

She took his cheeks in her hands. He pulled away and began to leave her tent.

"Sawyer stop!" she exclaimed. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back inside the tent. "That isn't what I meant."

"Whatever," he replied. "You know that it would be completely different if I wasn't here. If I had died back on alcatraz you would be with Jack. You'd be happy."

"I am happy," she said. "When you're not angry at me."

"You just said how it would be different if I was dead. Or wasn't here or whatever," he accused.

"Well yeah," she sighed. "It would be. I mean it would be completely different if Jack wasn't here. And it would be completely different if I weren't here. I didn't just mean you. But Sawyer things aren't different. We are together."

"Do you still love him?" he asked. "I'm not trying to start a fight I just want to know, and to be honest I think I deserve to know."

"I care a lot about him," she nodded. "But...no Sawyer...I don't love him."

"Are you lying just to get me off your back?" he inquired seriously.

"No," she insisted. "I will always care a lot about him, and I will always want him to be in my life, but no...I don't love him. I love you. And if that's not enough for you then maybe I'm not the one for you"

"Ok. It's enough," he quietly replied. "I just-I can't lose you."

"Well you didn't fight very hard for me when you stormed off," she smiled.

"Lemme tell ya somethin'," he began. "If I would have stayed the doc would have ended up with a black eye and you would have ended up in more tears than you already did."

"Ok," she whispered. "Can I bring my stuff back to your tent now?"

"Yeah," he agreed.

**The End**

**A/N: I would have continued, but I felt like that was a place to end it. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
